The Walking Dead:Ponies on Earth
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: The Apocloypse has happened on Earth , 'The Dead shall Rise and walk among the Living' but the samething has happened in the nation of Equestria , ten ponies sent from Equestria to an unknown world found by one human who was a loner , no forms not only a group but a tight nit familyR&R (yes these humans/ponies can use magic somehow) weapons will be included from various video games
1. Ponies found ,a group is forme

The Walking Dead : Ponies on Earth

_**a/n: Hello fellow readers and fans of the walking dead this story is going to crossover this and My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic and now onward toward the first chapter , leave a review **_

Chapter 1 the Ponies arriving , a group is formed

_**Adam's POV **_

_**Location : Highway I-80**_

Hey , you would have thought that I would tell ya my sob story but eh .

May as well you see, it all started with the first reanimation of the first corpse and so it started what was dubbed as 'The Zombie Apocalypse' yea the so called 'End of the world' ?

They were right alright only it wouldn't end in natural disasters oh no my friend no the zombies or 'Living dead' rose up from there graves and are now walking among the living .

And now ? I am trying to at least find some sort of shelter as I am right now yes I am currently driving my parents red Nissan XE , you see during the start of the Zombie apocalypse while I don't have much I just try to keep going from day to day , it all started as if it were yesterday .

I was in my room doing some recording, for whatever reason watching AMC's The Walking dead .

Learning all that I can and THAT was when I heard moaning and groaning outside and THAT , was when I heard screaming coming from the kitchen somehow the 'walkers' got through and bit them I think on the shoulder .

They told me to kill them , sure enough it was hard for them so I grabbed one of there shotguns and yup right between the eyes .

So I had rushed back toward my room and started to pack up whatever I could find .

Though if you thought about it , I still miss them to this day , and yea I had to put down my brother other than that I had to grab my stuff from the Budget storage place .

Number 75 I think it was doesn't matter much now since I am now headed east out of california and straight toward the other end of the USA in hopes I can find other survivors .

So after I packed everything that I could I had for the first time broke into there room and took what money and ammo that I could find along with a my dad's guitars and some computers .

So I soon left and I now drive alone, I would normally stop to pick up extra weapons or something along those lines .

I don't travel with others I am not about to feed more mouths .

Any other day yes but in this apocalyptic world ? Fuck no they can all go and fuck themselves . Though I had to wonder

_Will things ever be the same ? _ _Will things ever return to normal ? Is this some cruel joke ? Some elaborate prank ? _Well if it is i'm not impressed one bit . As I was driving I noticed all the cars were opened and parked on either side of the road .

"Well that figures" I said to myself .

I grabbed my baseball bat and decided to scavenge for more supplies clothes food weapons and maybe more ammo . Getting out of my car I looked around for walkers coming .

Though I didn't have enough time I grabbed several more gas containers , some hose and figured I would siphon some fuel from them and try to at least continue on my way . Sure enough I had enough supplies and what have you .

_Well this should be enough for the moment _ I thought .

As I was about to get back in my car when I saw a bright white light shoot down from the sky .

_Now what is this ? _ . I got back out with my baseball bat ready to bash some heads . When the light was gone all I saw was 10 figures , as I got closer I knew who those 'figures' were .

_No that can't be , The mane 6 Trixie and who would those three …. no way the CMC ? ._ I was so confused as to what I was looking at well then again I then noticed they had tatoos on there thighs .

I rushed back to my car and grabbed my duffel bag full of clothes and grabbed some shirts to match there colors on there heads .

Hours later I figured that I should at least dress them so they don't wake up in there birthday suits . _I am so going to regret this _ I thought further as I was working the one with Rainbow hair .

Once I was done dressing each one I relaxed .

_Looks like more scavenging to me _I thought . Each one was slightly different but I did knew who they were .

Shaking it off I headed back to my car and got in the back seat and decided to do some well I suppose recording .

Yea I built a solar generator and stuck it to the roof of my car , and thankfully I can surf the net though I had to only take one desk and it was a bitch to get inside the car but I got in none the less .

_How in the holy mother of ass did they get there ? _I thought in confusion .

All I saw was bright white light and now twelve girls in there birthday suits .

NOT something that I want to see when out on the open road . Meanwhile I noticed that they were waking up , that's good . _Perfect maybe they know how they got here _ I thought getting out of my car .

I walked toward one of them who was awake I think that the one with purple with stripes of pink in her hair . She looked over toward me with a … curious expression on her face .

Thankfully they didn't have colored skin like in ,Equestria girls now that was something I couldn't handle .

"Excuse me sir?" she asked . "But where in Equestria are we" . I knew that this was easy to answer for her .

"Your no longer on Equestria your now all of you are on my planet or what's left of it , Earth" I said . The others I noticed were groaning in waking up .

Each one had a different hair color like the one in the pink she had well pink poofy hair the other had straight pink hair as well the other had blond hair but in a braid .

The other had Rainbow hair .

However though I wasn't about to act like a moron better to just play it cool for the moment .

"yea , Twilight we were suppose to be at the bunker but yet we are here" said the Rainbow haired one .

Oh boy , something tells me that whatever is going on , best if I don't intervene at the moment .

"Oh Rainbow ,darling at least we are still alive" said the posh one .

"Yea at least were all still alive that should count for something" said the braided one .

Eventually they all looked at me again , either it was the heat or my face was turning beat red from embarrassment . At last the one that has silver hair and a tatoo of a wand on her thigh as well . _How did Trixie get here ? _I thought in complete confusion .

"The great and powerful Trixie will never be stopped" annouced the silver haired girl .

"Trixie, shutup, if you don't mind" said the pink haired girl shyly . "Okay excuse me but , listen just who are you girls?" I asked confused . "Oh pardon our manners" said the posh one at me .

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends Rarity , Applejack , Applebloom , Scootaloo ,Sweetie Belle , Rainbow Dash , Fluttershy , Pinkie Pie and ugh Trixie" annouced Twilight . "I'm Adam" I said .

"So Trixie was it ? How did you wind up with Twilight and her friends?" I asked .

"I suppose I could tell you , these … Zombies were beginning to attack Ponyville and I was already on my way back , so we all took the train to , Canterlot where the Princesses were working on a spell to send us off somewhere until this 'threat' was dealt with" explained Trixie .

_**Well that makes sense I suppose **_I thought .

"So Trixie , you said you were on your way back toward , Ponyville but for what reason?" I asked confused . "I decided to try and make amends with the towns ponies thankfully Twilight was the easiest to forgive me but the others were going to take time" said Trixie .

"Well I was scavenging for supplies for my trek toward the east coast , and in hopes I can at least try and find some sort of way to get away form all of this death" I said sadly .

Sure enough I heard the shuffling of walkers .

_Damn it not good _ I thought in alarm . Grabbing my binoculars I spotted them heading this way .

_And with all those cars and what not I wouldn't have enough time to siphon all the gas … but then again I could pick them off _ I thought grinning .

That was when I saw a pretty good size horde . "Alright girls" I said turning my attention back toward them .

"We don't have a lot of time and the zombies are heading this way we have to clear a path and just motor it down this highway".

The girls looked at me in confusion for a bit until I mentioned the word zombies .

"Alright what do you want us to do?" asked Applejack .

"I want you to clear a path by first off finding a car that can work and move it toward the left second any car that is in the way move it toward the right that way I can get you girls out and off the highway" I explained .

I knew we didn't have a lot of time so we had to work fast .

"Rainbow , You and Twilight will hold off as many walkers as possible as I will be assisting you" I said.

They both nodded while one took to the skies while the other started to charge up a barrier while AJ went right to work .

"Rarity keep the girls calm and Trixie I want you to be ready to charge up a couple of spells just in case use those cars to create a wall to hold them the barrier will act as a second wall" I explained further . That gave me enough time to run toward my car .

Popped the trunk and look through my weapons to get what I need .

_Bingo a sniper rifle so I pick em off _ I thought .

I grabbed it and checked that it had a couple of bullets in it . Slinging it I had to make sure that this was going to work .

I got up on the nearest RV, and opened fire picking them off one by one thinning there numbers .

While Rainbow performed several sonic rainbooms to take more and more of there numbers while punching one in the face several times before it was down for the count . _She's tough I like her _ I thought as I kept firing and picking off several more walkers . Sure enough everything was set and the wall was solid not going anywhere .

I got off the RV and told the Twilight and Trixie to get in the car .

I saw AJ found a truck that she got into and started it up Rainbow found a Ford Mustang GT 500 while Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie found an SUV while Rarity and the girls found a Minivan .

"Great job girls now then lets get going" I said getting into my car .

But thanks to Trixie she took my rifle and put it in the trunk and closed it before getting into the passenger side .

Sure enough the entire convoy followed me and off we were taking I-80 toward the state known as Missouri . I knew that the 'car wall' wasn't going to budge .

"You did a great job Trixie you too Twilight" I said .

"Thanks" they replied . Hours of driving and I saw a local Gas station /store so we stopped to get a head count of who is here and who isn't . After doing a good head count we were set .

"Alright listen we stopped here because the walkers get more active at night , now then I noticed some of you brought SUVs or Mini Vans , very smart as they will hold the supplies that you have gathered mostly weapons, food ,clothes ,ammo, body armor, and money . You never knew when it is going to come in handy" I explained .

Since I was the one with the gun I decided to take watch for the night . And it would give me some time to sort all of this out .

_They can't be the ones form the show … can they ? Gosh I don't know where to begin with this being on the weird omatic scale, other than that though they seemed to handle it pretty well noone got bitten and yea _ .

Sure enough though I decided to take out my cameracorder and record . After hitting record I spoke .

"_**day 1 night time : I found 10 girls I think they are from the show My Little Pony : Friendship Is Magic from what Twilight told me of Equestria it was a paradise but now is over run by the pony version of a zombie but a zombie none the less . This apocalypse all started with the H1-N1 virus and quite frankly every 'cure' that was used it mutated grown evolved all I can say is this if this is the end of the world then I'm more than bloody ready to combat it . But one thing is for certain is that these girls came here somehow and it's up to me to protect them with my life if they mean that much to me then I have to do what I have to do to keep them safe , armed , and fed I just hope that Celestia did the right thing: End recording" **_.

With the camera shut off I started my patrol thankfully I had the night vision turned on so I could record .

As I started to walk around the camp I noticed that Rarity was reading the young girls a book as a 'bed time story' not that I minded .

I silently chuckled to myself knowing that this is either a bad dream i'm on some kind of drug or i'm practically going apeshit I don't know which one . Sure enough that was when I saw something else this time it was a recording from an I-pad how odd . Picking it up I was able to access it and the recording went like this . _**Recording dated June 11th , 2013 : Hang on is this thing on and recording ? Good good I was able to get as far as I could from the bay and make my way down I 80 so far I haven't run into any trouble just yet though but . **_

_**No one can be sure , and so far my supplies are good but how long can they last before I have to out and scavenge again . Other than that i'm good on ammo though I might need more just in case . **_

_**And fuel for my car , yea my car is a Dodge Charger R/T 68 an older Dodge charger . Though I will need a lot of fuel just to keep going , I might need to rig up some sort of fuel system to install into the car and go about it from there . **(I-pad is swung onto the oncoming horde of zombies approaching )_

_**Oh god there coming the walkers there coming this way , I have to stop them somehow , someway slow them down with I suppose the weapons that I have . **(Fastforward several hours) ._

_**Oh damn there passing me … hang on a second just like the first episode of the second season of The Walking Dead Sofia makes a stupid mistake . Something that I DON'T plan to** _

_(Fastforward Sevreal more hours later and zombies ripping the flesh of the human) the recording is soon stopped by another human later on) _ .

After looking at this said recording now I know something happened here but this time we came armed .

I soon found the this survivors pack just lying there . Picking it up I found several knives sevral rounds of appears for a revolver the gun it's self along with a personal note

_**To who ever finds this , **_

_**This the end this the end of humanity , this is the end of us all . This is the End of Life on Earth . The end of life as we all know it . Why did god have to punish us like this ? There is no 'hope' there is no 'cure' this is the new way of life killing those zombies ,'walkers' this is the way we all must live . Signed John ,lone survivor . **_

After reading the note I simply folded it and stuffed it in my pocket . And I had to wonder what was going on .

And is this the right way to live ? , killing walkers trying to survive either alone or in a group ? And worse yet is that maybe this is the end , this is our own fate , this is the end of life on earth the end of life as we all know it .

Pushing those thoughts out of my mind I decided to head back since I was getting tired .

I headed back toward my car , opened the door and decided to sleep in the drivers side and hopefully get some rest before we had to move out .

I had to wonder if things would start going our way ? But only one can dream so much . Every single rumor that I heard so far was just a mere 'pipe dream' ad frankly it was a waste of resources .

As I closed my eyes I decided to try and think of our next destination and a way to get off this highway .

Before I could close my eyes completely , and whisked away to dreamland I saw a girl running away from walkers .

_Well so much a 'peacefull' sleep _ I thought .

I grabbed my baseball bat and made my way toward the said girl . I didn't know who she was and frankly I wasn't about to leave her to her fate .

I don't know what changed me .

But what I do know is that this is a chance to find shelter and do a supplies check .

I then grabbed my revolver just in case though . As I saw her I couldn't believe my eyes it was the girl from the TV show the walking dead .

_What in the hell ? Sofia ? How on earth are you alive ? Just how is this possible ? _ I thought in confusion as I charged straight at her .

Sure enough she saw me and that was when I noticed that she was being followed by those walkers .

_Well this is a change _ I thought as I swung my bat connecting with the walkers head . She just kept running eventually I took all five of them out .

The girl was visibly shaking from not , just the cold but apparently from something else . I think it was the walkers that were chasing her .

_Sofia shouldn't you be one of them ? But no matter at least your alive and well I suppose that's what matters_ I thought .

I then tied the string back on the bat and hung it across my back as I approached her . "hey there young one" I said calmly .

She looked at me with tears ready to spill . She ran right into me nearly knocking me over but I kept my balance as I stroked her head .

She kept crying until she could cry no more .

"Hey there I have some people that can look after you . You see we are on our way toward the east coast" I explained as calmly as possible .

I looked at her arms and her neck and thank goodness she wasn't bitten . Sure enough though I lead her back across the highway until we saw our convoy parked at the gas station .

"Alright the gas station should be free, I might be able to find some sort of restroom for you to use get changed and maybe get cleaned up" I said calmly .

She nodded and I went toward my car and got out some clothes for her to change into .

Yea it's weird having women's clothing but it's better to be safe than sorry.

I soon grabbed what I thought were blue clothes.

I soon handed them to her with a spare pair of undies for her to change into .

I soon walked back toward my car and put my bat in the trunk , pulled out my assault rifle the 'M4A1' or 'AR15' , whatever it's called it's still the samething to me though .

_I haven't used it really yet though but I think I should start them out with at least the basic gun training I know it might work _ I thought as I checked it .

It hasn't been used in a while , so I soon grabbed it only after I cleaned the blood off it with a rag I keep with me .

After waiting I took the dirty clothes that she was wearing and sure enough I put them in a dirty clothes bag that I put in the trunk alongside the weapons and maybe a few other things .

She was wearing a light pink shirt with a small heart in the middle saying , 'I Love life' she also had some skinny jeans and they fit her no less . For shoes they were laces , mostly tennis shoes .

Meanwhile I decided to hit the hay again and get some shut eye .

Of course she found a random car it was light blue or cyan , and decided to open the door and noticed a sleeping Rainbow Dash .

Climbing inside she got into the passengers side and closed the door and slept you could say that sleeping in a car WASN'T the best way since it wasn't comfortable . I was so tired that I didn't even put my revolver back in the trunk . _Eh i'll do it in the morning and handle the rest tomorrow _ I thought as I slept

_**The Next morning **_

_**Location : Highway I-80 **_

_**Adam's POV **_

I soon awoke to girls taking showers while I just slept since I decided to sleep in the back seat .

I also had a curtain draped over a shower rod fit to size of the car .

And when pulled back I would get out of the back seat and walk toward the drivers side .

Once the girls were all freshened up I got out of my car , walked over toward my trunk and grabbed a spare change of clothes in black no less .

I soon found a shower in the said gas station , once I was able to get inside I turned on the shower with the hot water still working .

_Perfect now we will need to get rolling sooner or later and probably get toward this place I recently heard on the radio _I thought as I showered .

The water working it's way all over my body as I cleaned my hair via soap . Sure enough though I was done washing my hair and scrubbed up . I turned off the water and stepped out and rubbed my hand over the fogged up mirror .

_Wow I really look good _ I thought .

It didn't take long for me to get dressed , and head out with my dirty clothes in hand , and sure enough I placed them in the dirty clothes bag and loaded it in the trunk .

I opened up the door to my Nissan XE and closed it getting in the drivers side . I rolled down the window to talk to everyone .

"Alright listen up we need to get going toward Union City it was broadcasted on the radio last night I wanna check it out see what it has to offer" I said .

Sure enough I turned the key to start the car and headed out of the gas station .

The others following suit , we drove down I 80 for what felt like hours .

I kept hearing the transmission saying that they were offering a safe haven from the walkers .

Yea I'll see if it's a pipe dream or not . Sure enough we soon saw it .

_**Location: Union City **_

Driving into the said town we parked our cars and yea it was over ran by walkers .

"It's no good this town is full of walkers" I said .

Thankfully the back seat was empty well minus Trixie. "I see so what should we do?" asked Trixie .

"I'm not sure , but I think we should at least stock up on fuel food water and weapons" I said .

I shut off the engine and popped the trunk. I then got out and closed the door .

And opened the trunk to get out this time NOT my baseball bat , but my M4A1 assault rifle along with a six shot single action army revolver .

_That should do it oh better get a melee weapon in case I run out of ammo _ I thought .

Meanwhile I saw someone with a woman in a blue shirt with glasses .

Heading somewhere , soon enough I was able to let the group pick out a couple of maces , knives , small guns like a Tauron 9mm hand gun along with an M5 pistol and a few sniper rifles like a 30 ought six .

Sure enough we headed toward the said hospital and saw walkers .

"Alright clear them out and follow them" I ordered . And we did just that we cleared out every single room full of walkers even ones that were … falling from the ceiling .

We soon were able to get to the top floor and the soda machine of any soft drinks that we got we soon made our way down the elevator shaft and out the front door .

That was when we saw a local pawn shop . Upon entering it I saw a man wearing a .. crown like he was a king or something . You know what ? I'm not even going to ask him of it .

"Hello ya'll , I have the finest weapons displayed here I don't take credit or debit cards only cash" he said .

"Alright you girls pick out what you want and i'll get it plus we need to stock up ammo anyway" I said .

Sure enough the girls picked out mostly ,maces, bows and arrows and a pistol with laser sighting ,I paid for all of them ammo included .

"That will come to about ,$15,000 sir" he said I paid with sixteen hundred to cover everything just to be safe .

And we soon left . "Alright everyone arm yourselves, we now need to make it back to our vehicals and out of this walker infested city" I said walking back to the Nissan Sentra XE. The very car that I personally outfitted during the zombie apocalypse . I got inside and Sofia got in the passenger side . I then turned on my recording camera .

_**Day 2 : we picked up some weapons for the group ,and are now going to be making our way toward the east coast who knows what we might find . **_

_**Sofia now worries constantly about her family and that can be understandable . **_

_**So far there haven't been much in the way of walkers , but we shouldn't count ourselves lucky just yet .**_

_**I was able to load the sodas into the cooler that sits now next to the generator well a mini cooler that houses some food drink sodas and beer and maybe some wine . **_

_**But we are doing good food wise , and now drink wise who ever said it wasn't a good idea to always stock up . We now make our way toward the east coast and hopefully find a way out of this and there might be a cure for this 'virus' **_**Recording End **

I soon turned off the camera , and we soon were able make our way through several streets and stopping at another pawn shop to pickup a katana along with another assault rifle another M4A1 .

The current one that I picked up was a M16A2 a burst fire carbine assault rifle .

Meanwhile we soon got to the union bridge it was blocked . I got out of my car and starred at it in shock with a raised eyebrow .

"what the fuck?" I asked anger boiling up . "Who in there right mind put a damn wall here?!" I nearly shouted .

I soon turned around and saw Jack and his group along with Bridge and Jane from I suppose the store a couple of miles back .

I noticed several grenades that I've been saving while they added the C-4 before they made it go boom I stopped them for a moment .

"I have an idea why don't we throw some grenades on either side of the wall while you guys blow it to nothing but rubble" I suggested .

They nodded , we threw our grenades on either side of the said wall while they blew the middle to rubble . We all got in our cars while they headed through .

Once on the other side the other group made it to the dock while the two civilians had to run. Luckily we made it toward the dock and this was odd there was no fairy .

"I have an idea we are going to use our weapons to take out this horde so grab what you want and use what you got" I said grabbing an M4A1 assualt rifle along with MP5 submachine gun .

"Come get some" I said sounding like Duke Nukem .

Jack and his group opened fire as did we mowing them down . Jane ,Bridge and his wife Bethany made it on the only boat and off they went .

We held them off as best we could . "Come you motherfuckers!" I shouted firing more rounds . More and more of the zombies fell .

Rainbow Dash came in with the rocket launcher that I had stored away for a while .

She fired the rocket taking out a group of walkers . More and more of them came and more and more of them kept getting shot or blown up .

Applejack threw the last few grenades that I had .

Pinkie Pie off a rounds from her sniper rifle while, Fluttershy fired off some rounds from her python revolver.

Rarity and Trixie fired rounds from there AK-47's while I just kept mowing them down .

Eventually the horde was down to ten walkers jacks group was bitten and was turning fast .

We soon killed them and took there weapons for our own .

The the lord more weren't coming our way . We headed back to there hideout and took there supplies and set off for the highway again .

I would have to record what happened here in Union City via my recording camera . I haven't used the TV in a while , but that doesn't mean that I should start . We got back on the highway.

And off we went toward , Georgia or someplace where we can sleep without having me sleeping in the car , it doesn't do wonders for your back or anything at all .


	2. Getting to Georgia

Chapter 2 Getting to Georgia

_**A/n: Wow the second chapter already that's amazing so be sure to leave a review telling me what you think and enjoy the story . **_

**Location : Georgia **

_**Adam's POV **_

We soon left Union City , and were on the highway toward Georgia .

Hours later we soon arrived crossing into the said state . We stopped the convoy and got out of our cars to look around .

When we started to look for supplies , what we didn't know was that this whole state was infested with walkers .

We soon came upon a highway where it was PACKED with cars on both lanes most smashed or worse .

I got out of my Nissan Sentra XE and scouted the place a bit .

"Alright we need to stock up on ammo clothes weapons food and fuel so grab what you can and start siphoning fuel and grabbing supplies" I said .

Hours into the scavenge we saw another group coming down the same highway .

_Oh great must be bandits _ I thought going for my revolver . When the convoy stopped I was confused for a bit .

Several people got out of there vehicles and noticed us . One of them was wearing a policemen s uniform . "Excuse me" said the sheriff . "yea"I replied back .

"what are you doing here?" he asked .

"Well we are here getting supplies listen though we ain't gonna cause trouble for you guys once we have what we want we will be on our way" I said .

He looked at me for a bit before nodding and heading off .

Meanwhile the one with the beard and rifle was taking watch . I had Rarity keep the girls safe as they can help but to keep within eyesight .

While they were doing that , I decided to help out I was able to find some good weapons from a military humvee .

_Perfect these should come in handy_ I thought grabbing as much as I can and hauling them back . Once I got close toward my car , I grabbed my keys and opened the trunk .

I then put the weapons in the said trunk , making sure that I closed it but it was hot so I grabbed my 'Heald College' silver water bottle and boy was it cold , opening it I drank what I could to keep going .

Shaking off any dark thoughts I just decided to make a second trip toward the said humvee for whatever's left over .

_This is great grenades a rocket launcher and oh what's this ? A mini gun ? How odd _I thought .

I grabbed it , and had to drag it back thankfully though another guy was able to grab the back of it .

The both of us were able to get it back toward our own RV . "hey thanks" I said with a smile . "No problem" he said .

"So what you guys doing out here?" he asked.

"we are here getting supplies and hopefully find a way OUT of here" I said .

"Well, names Shane" said Shane extending his hand .

"Adam" I said simply shaking his hand .

"Question is though, how did this guy a mini gun?" I asked confused . "I really don't know but seems that this guy tried to make a run for it" replied Shane .

"I think I need to make another run for I think the armor and maybe the ammo that comes with it" I said .

Sure enough I grabbed it with the kevlar armor , along with the helmet jacket pants and shoes. I even grabbed a few other things as well .

Thankfully I let , Shane take a few for his group that way they don't leave empty handed .

That was when the bad news came from a guy I think they call , 'Dale' he said that an entire horde was walking this way . _Ah crap _ I thought .

I told my group to hide in there vehicles and NOT to make a sound . I dove into my car and shut the door with out making a sound .

Trixie shut the trunk and jumped into my car and also didn't make a sound either . _Man I'm lucky , and also I noticed that hopefully they don't see us_ I thought .

Hours later I heard a girl screaming I knew it wasn't Sofia but her little sister Katherine .

_Ah dammit _ . It must have been a walker that made her scream like that . I was able to see her get off the highway and into the woods she went .

I got another look and the horde was gone and walking off .

I soon got out of the car and there weren't anymore walkers .

Looking around everything was secure . Hours later the highway was cleared when they were looking for , Katherine .

Apparently everyday they couldn't find Katherine and the mother of that child Carol I think her name is just cried her eyes out .

_Poor woman , I have no idea on how to comfort her on this _ I thought . T -Dog injured himself badly by cutting his arm deeply . That was when the next day we heard a gunshot .

Not like we didn't know what was going on .

Sure enough the rest of the convoy took off leaving us a bit confused .

"Alright guys I think we should follow them, where ever they are going" I said .

Sure enough we all got back in and followed the last vehicle on the highway,

And we soon came upon a farm with the big guy Shane the sheriff and boy , I was so confused as to what was going on .

That for me I just wanted to at least find out what happened .

We parked our cars and RV just outside the farmhouse . I got out of my car after shutting off the engine .

And decided to at least to check out the place for a bit . After checking the place out for a bit I headed inside .

To find two women well make that three a guy with a crossbow an old man the big one Shane .

I met the two who were Maggie and Beth . Hours later I met Patrica along with another guy named ,Hershel an old guy for sure . "Excuse me ,Hershel but who's the kid?" I asked .

"that would be Carl boy was shot by ,Odis . He was carried here by Rick Grimes leader of his group and now I have to remove the bullet fragments all through out his body" explained Hershel .

"That makes I suppose" I said .

Hours later they said that he needed medical equipment in order to stabilize him to remove more of the bullet fragments which were in his stomach . I knew what would happen should , Shane go with him .

_Oh no,Shane I don't think so I already know what will happen should you do that . Your gonna leave this guy for the walkers while you get the medical supplies back here for Carl . _ I thought bitterly .

I decided to volunteer I headed out toward my car , and moved it over a bit out of the way .

I then popped the trunk and grabbed my M4A1 assault rifle and several magazines for it .

Along with a revolver and ammo for it as well . _There that should do it _ I thought . I slung the assault rifle over my shoulder and holstered my revolver in my pocket . "Alright , Odis lets go" I said . He smiled and told me we were going toward a school that was set up as a temporary medical hospital . _Oh great must be infested with walkers_ I thought .

He was surprised that I was packing heavy heat .

"Trust me ,Odis you wanna make things right ? I'll help you" I said seriously .

We climbed into a blue chevy truck and off we went toward our destination . What he didn't know was that my group has walkie talkies .

I turned mine on since I knew that I was going to need it . _Perfect we are on the same frequency _ I thought as we neared our destination .

He shut off the truck and I grabbed my assault rifle and jumped out with the revolver in my pocket .

We made our way and were able to get the supplies but the walkers were on our asses . I was able to hold them off with a few rounds from this .

Though it did attract them , yea like that matters at the moment . We soon got toward the gym and yes he was carrying the same rifle that took out that buck and Carl.

"Alright here's the plan I'm going to shoot a couple of them let you get away we soon double toward the truck make it out of here" I said .

While Otis made his way out of the gym I had an idea . I got out my assault rifle and I fired off a few rounds at a couple of walkers .

I was able to clear the way , enough for me to get away . Once I made my way out of the gym I now had to make my way out of the school .

I saw a window , taking the butt of my rifle I shattered the window pretty good and removed any glass that might cut my hands .

I tossed my assault rifle and medical supplies into a bush so I know where they are .

I then climbed out of the window and wanted to make sure that this was going to work . Just as I was about to let go , a walker grabbed me .

I pulled out my revolver and fired a shot at his head I fell but fell on my side hurting my ankle . _Oh that's gonna hurt _ I thought .

Getting up I grabbed my medical bag and assault rifle .

I saw Otis firing off a few shots and I then saw him . I limped over to him . But this wasn't going to slow me down one bit . We both fired off rounds he was out first but I still had a half clip in my assault rifle and four magazines with me . I unloaded what I had left of this clip reloaded and fired again . There we saw it , our truck .

Limping as fast we could we were able to make in time throw our supplies that we got and drive on out of there . The pain was really killing me but I was able to bear with it for the moment . Hours later we made it .

Hershel and Patrica were about to operate on Carl but decided not to for the moment since we got the stuff needed .

I had my assault rifle with me since the trip there and back .

Both me and Otis limped toward the house .

_Alright after Carl is stabilized I think me and Otis need to be looked at about our busted legs or ankle _I thought in pain .

Thankfully I found a lounge chair and sat on it with my feet propped up .

_Perfect this should relieve some of the pain _ I thought as I relaxed .

I then motioned for Twilight to come here as I had to tell her something .

"Twi , can you take my assault rifle and my revolver back to the car I think , Trixie has the keys with her before I left" I said . She nodded and I pulled out my revolver and handed it to her she took it and got the keys from Trixie then got my assault rifle from the truck and put them both in the trunk of my Nissian Sentra XE and later headed back in the house .

After the operation on Carl there was some good news saying that he stabilized .

I relaxed with a sigh of content for the moment .

Hershel saw my broken ankle , and told me that he would take a look at me but had to take a look at , Otis . I nodded while I was able to relax a bit more .

I thought back to when things were much simpler to when this world didn't go to shit .

To when the stores were stocked full of food and other things .

I guess those times are long gone now . Sure enough Hershel was able to examine me right from where I was at .

"So how is it I did jump from a high window" I said . "Well I'd say it is either broken , or sprained but you should stay off it until it heals" said Hershel .

"Yea that's a good idea" I said with a small smile . But that didn't mean I was going to be sitting on my ass all day . I asked if Trixie could bring my recording camera from the car . She nodded and off she went since she had the keys . Not a minute later I had my camera in my hands . Turning it on I figured a recording was in order .

**Day 2 , Hershel's Farm: _we were able to save , Carl from certain death and thanks to , Otis we pulled it off and lucky for me . _**

_**I'm still okay but some bad news is that well my ankle is busted or my whole leg , no I wasn't bitten just fell from a high window landing on the grass . **_

_**Not that it helped with my softening my fall one bit . **_

_**Thankfully we got the supplies needed to save , Carl since he was shot like , Rick . And I didn't have to use all of my magazine clips for my M4A1 assault rifle . **_

_**Though I am glad to be alive and not one of those bloody walkers I think our next destination would be , Macon ya never know who ya might find there . **_

_**All I can do for the moment is not try to put too much pressure on it but if it is sprained then it should heal in about two weeks , but if it's broken then I'm fucked , that unless Twilight can heal it with her magic . **_

_**For the moment , Carl's alive and Otis is alive I heard about ,Sofia's little sister , Katherine , Carol says that she took off into the forest running from the highway . **_

_**And now they are trying search for her thinking that she's alive huddled up somewhere and hopefully not bitten or scratched . **_

_**While I mull over these thoughts I can't wait to meet Carl Rick and his wife and maybe the rest of the group besides Daryl . Recording end **_

I soon turned off the camera and set it on a small table beside me . Hard to believe that I would end up saving someones kid that I don't even know yet let alone met . That is ironic indeed . I

suppose for the time being , Ricks group has one half of the farm while we get the other half , courtesy of Hershel of course but there are some rules we are gonna follow : No guns , and no going near 'THAT' barn.

And that does seem fair to both groups . Heck even me for the moment , you don't see me complaining .

We even half to help out with the chores . As to what those are ? Well I guess we will find out soon though . As I relax I begin to wonder what things are like or would have been like . And that is when I just fall asleep in the recliner chair .

_**Third person POV**_

As , Adam falls asleep in the chair Rainbow Dash had walked in with a blanket and pillow for him so he doesn't get too cold .

_He really is cute _ Thought Rainbow as she smiled at his sleeping form .

She was about to walk out when she heard some mumbling coming from the said person.

"**that's my computer go get your own" **_he sure is weird _ she thought further .

She soon walked just thinking about there own leader . The one man in a group of a bunch of women . It maybe an odd group but it's a group none the less.


	3. Finding Katherine

Chapter 3 part I : finding Katherine

_**Location : Hershel's Farm **_

_**Adam's POV **_

I finally got up after an all day nap . I was able to move but slowly , and thankfully I was well 'lucky' to be alive from that nasty fall .

I grabbed my camera , and headed outside where the fresh air had filled my lungs for the first time in a longtime .

I then spotted my car and walked slowly over to it so I wouldn't put too much pressure on my injured ankle or leg . I soon made it and noticed that I didn't have the keys .

"Oh that's just great just fuckin great" I muttered to myself .

I soon saw Twilight and Trixie . "Excuse me Twilight , Trixie can the two of you come here for a sec?" I asked .

The two soon headed in my direction with puzzled looks on there faces . "Listen, do either of you have my keys?" I asked .

Trixie , handed me my keys, taking them I opened the door and was able to get inside to mount my camera back on it's tripod stand that was velcrowed down toward the top of the dash . Yet I didn't feel any pain in my leg it was my ankle that took the beating .

_Great this old injury again _ I thought .

I soon closed the drivers side and opened the back door and , had Twilight close the drivers side and walk to where I am currently in my back seat of my Nissan Sentra XE .

"Are you sure that you don't need help?" asked Twilight concerned .

"yea I don't need any help for the moment" I said while firing up my computer . The one I had was a or is a Dell Laptop it's an older model .

I soon threw a switch on my power strip and the back curtains closed . _Perfect ._I thought as I was able to fire it up .

While waiting I saw the Luna Windows XP come up . Sure enough I noticed Hershel walking toward my car with a confused look .

He tapped on the window . I soon rolled it down and figured talking to him would be perfect .

"I noticed that you were gone from the house so I figured that you would be out here doing god knows what" said Hershel .

"Well I had to mount my camera back on it's stand , and this was the perfect opportunity besides it's my ankle that took the most pounding from that fall so I know what to do 'don't put too much pressure on it'" I said quoting my other mom . Hershel just stood there .

And he decided to head back into the house , and later come out with a chair I soon opened the door and yup decide to talk to him from inside the car .

We talked for hours on end until I noticed the Princess luna theme come up .

"And not a moment too soon" I said .

I noticed that the connections were secure as a bug and everything was strapped down even both power bricks .

I recently ran an extension cord from the main power strip to this one .

Of course I had to do a bit of work to it to make it work . I decided to surf the internet for a while .

"Well you take your own advice don't put a lot of pressure on it" stated Hershel. Grabbing the chair he headed back to the house to I guess do something .

While I was surfing I soon figured I had to close the door . While I let the warm breeze flow into the car .

Good thing the engine was off while I surfed , that was a good thing those generators ran on fuel and I only ran them when needed . Sometimes way late into the night I would surf or even record but with the windows rolled up . Thankfully no one heard me since I soundproofed the said glass , other than that I relaxed and just surfed .

Of course before the apocalypse I imagined what this car would look like and it would look bad ass. Spikes around the tires , extra rubber major spikes on the rims , and a reinforced shell with titanium into the shell, the glass reinforced with bonded titanium.

The inside was mostly the same except for the tape player as it was replaced with a CD player something I still enjoy to this day .

While I was working on the desk I had to make it the same level but also with tons of leg room to get in and out of .

As I was just getting what I needed and thankfully I was running my own server which was mobile .

_What we need is a bus for a mobile communications center for communications with the rest of the convoy _ I thought as I was surfing .

While a tractor trailer would be a good idea it wouldn't be the right idea but a bus would be the perfect it would serve a dual purpose . I simply let my mind drown out as I was listening to my own music .

The kind of stuff that I have plugged into this laptop are black Altec Lansing speakers , a Labtec mike an I-mac Apple keyboard , and a inland laser mouse topped with a Star logic monitor .

I was able to just surf the internet until I got bored .

While I did that I couldn't help the group , if I was right which I mostly am my ankle should heal up .

Sure enough lunch came around and well I was served so I wasn't going hungry well thanks to Rainbow Dash of course .

"It was mostly , Hershel that did lunch ." said Rainbow Dash .

"yea tell him I said thanks" I said grabbing the plate through the rolled down window .

Figuring Rainbow Dash opened the other door and was shocked what she saw .

" Yea like what you see?" I asked . "This is awesome did you do this yourself?" she asked stunned .

"Yup mostly what you see here I simply added onto and as you can tell I like it" I said calmly as I ate on the salad .

I finally finished I relaxed . That's when she saw my Princess Luna laptop . Again she got a bit angry but not pissed off as to what the hell's going on .

"as interesting as it is what's a picture of Princess Luna doing on that machine?" asked Dash seriously. _Time to tell her can't be that bad … right ? _ I thought nervously .

So I explained everything but figured she would tell her friends for my mistake .

When she saw my face form a frown she realized what she was about to do .

"Don't worry I won't make you look bad for the entire group" said Rainbow Dash when she put her hand on my shoulder . I have to say that made me feel better we soon got to talking as to how I did it so I told her about what the world was like before .

Sure enough she was amazed I soon showed her the program that made it all possible , 'Tune Up Utilities 2007' or in this case 'Lightning Up Utilities 2007' .

Rainbow Dash quickly figured out what the name of this icon meant and I soon explained that a lot of people would take ordinary icons and turn them into pony versions .

She was in awe when I told her that herself and her friends are famous her on Earth .

"What can I say the franchise even got it's own movie which turned out better for the fan-base since it had to deal with 'highschool'" I said proudly .

If there was one thing I DON'T wanna see again it's all ten of them in there BIRTHDAY suits no less .

As the rest of the day went on a young man was told to make a run into town for a list of items , I paid it no mind .

Other than that I just relaxed with and much to my surprise with Dash's head on my shoulder no less . 

_Can it be that she's falling for me ? Nah that can't be it ,can it ? Man these questions are hurting my own brain_ I thought confused and needed to do something .

Pushing the questions to the back of my brain I just let my mind wonder for a bit .

As I just took the said nap , Fluttershy later came by and grabbed the said plate from lunch to take back into the house .

Though if you thought about it Rainbow dash was well very comfy where she was .

While I was sleeping I had to wonder if this was the life thrusted upon me for some odd reason , pretty confusing if you ask me though .

I later noticed that I had to gently move Rainbow Dash and check on my generators .

I opened the door in the passenger side and headed toward the trunk .

Taking the keys that were handed to me to get inside . I noticed that I had to refile it to keep it running .

I soon took out a jerrycan can's worth of fuel . And started to pour in the fuel for the generator this one powered my computer and even the back curtains .

Other than that , that's all I had to do the other was an electric generator and it powered my TV and camera .

Once I was done with that I soon closed the small lid on the generator , screwed on the top back on the jerrycan.

I had like several jerrycan's worth of fuel for about a week or maybe two possibly a month. Once I was done I then closed the trunk and figured I would head back to my car and do a recording .

**Day 3 , Location : Hershels Farm : _I have some good news , when we came to the farm , I was almost expecting to be kicked off the said farm once Carl has healed up . _**

_**But from what I can gather that , Rick the leader of his group is working things out with , Hershel but heck I don't even know what's going on . **_

_**Now onto the search for Katherine : we know she's out there it's possible that she could have headed back to the highway or maybe toward the farm but I think I have a sneaking suspicion that she might be here on the farm all along and none of them know it quite yet and I don't plan to tell them . **_

_**Now then my group is good on supplies weapons and ammo though we are going to need to start crafting our own weapons soon once we get some sort of shelter and time to set everything up . **_

_**Other than that most of the cars don't have any generators or any of that installed , I plan to do just that give them some sort of entertainment , heck I even plan to help them connect to my mobile server if I can though . **_

_**There is one other thing though Carol she cries herself to sleep it's almost as if I can hear her when she sleeps or is it the other way around ? Eh beats me , like I know anything on that . **_

_**Anyway I have one more piece of news to relate in this recording : I suppose once we get the chance we plan to head out and maybe set up a temporary base of operations provided we don't get raided , though that could be a bad idea or something along those lines . **_

_**But I might be able to at least try and help out anyway that I can , believe me Rick may not know it yet but I think I know that there 'search party' is just a wild goose chase but lately I have noticed Shane getting more and more unstable and I fear that something bad may go down . **_

_**I'm sorta concerned that he may turn on both them AND us which is why the gun training will be overseen by me and me alone . **_

_**Meanwhile we are good on gas for the moment though I am planning to make a supply run into town and get some gas , though my logical guess is that the gas stations might be bone empty or there might be gas there , won't know till I head into town . End recording.**_

I pressed the record button again and shut it off to conserve battery juice. However it struck me that I should remove it and charge it up just in case . I soon heard something going on at Ricks side of the farm . Curious as to what they were doing I headed over there to find out and … low and behold they were taking gun lessons from ? Shane ? Confused I soon had an idea .

I walked back and decided to , see if I could start my group on gun lessons as well pistols and assualt rifles ._Time to kick it up _ I thought as I slowly walked back .

For the next two weeks I started to push myself by running but slowly just to build up strength in my ankle .

There was no way in hell that I was going to lounge around and wait for something to happen .

I had gathered the seven girls over at the forest , as I had several weapons laid out on a table that I saw lying around .

"Alright listen up , here is what your all going to be doing each of you will pick up a weapon and see those bottles that I have put on those posts I want you to shoot them"

"Those will be your targets soon we will advance to moving targets such as walkers you will then get some practice in the field to help you build up"

"Though for the younger girls if you wanna learn to shoot your gonna have to take it up with your sisters" I said .

Each one chose a pistol , though I had a feeling that they weren't ready for shotguns just yet . I soon had to pull up the car so I could watch them .

And by george! both Rarity and AJ had it down they took out all there targets , Trixie and Twilight were doing okay , Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were doing good , as for Fluttershy I think she finally got over her shyness and did great .

With a smile on my face I knew that they were ready .

Getting up slowly as to not put pressure on my ankle I slowly walked over to them with a smile on my face . "Great job" I said proudly . I soon took them into the forest where I too some rope and found a heavy log . With AJ's help we were able to tie it around the heaviest branch possible .

"Alright this is will be your target this huge log which will be designated as a walker . Walkers do not feel pain , remorse , happiness , sadness , love , NOTHING ! . They are mindless people shell's of who they once were they are to be killed in the head , anywhere else and it slows them down and you waste your ammo" I said sternly it would seem Rainbow and everyone here got it .

With a push I made the said log swinging back and forth.

And most of the shots landed dead center .

So they must have had some sort of training with ranged weapons before .

_Perfect guns are different from bows and arrows and crossbows _I thought curiously .

Sure enough I figured that they were ready so our first assignment was going to obviously be given by me as I will be leading them making sure that they don't get bitten , or worse . "Alright listen up" I said loudly . They snapped there heads towards me like cadets would in boot camp . "Your mission is to gather supplies from a town about a mile from this farm as I will be leading you lot so you DON'T get bitten" I said I slowly walked over and oddly enough Twilight casted a spell that made my ankle bone repair it's self . _Well I'll be damned she does have magic _ I thought . Soon I was walking normaly with out a limp .

I grabbed my single action army six shot revolver and my M4A1 assault rifle . I told them to pick out an assault rifle .

They mostly chose the M-16 , the AK-47, the AK-74, the MP5 , and the Uzi for there weapons . "Excellent choices , now we are to head into to town and get what supplies that we can" I said .

I winked back toward Twilight who blushed a bit , but I silently nodded in which she got what I was gonna say next once we got there .

**Location : _The Target Town _**

_**Adam's POV **_

Our convoy pulled up next toward the local store or general store I told them to grab what they can while I headed inside a local gunshop to see what they had . And boy howdy I was surprised a lot .

_Wait a minute walkie talkies though I haven't use those in a while … eh we will have to establish some form of communication at some point in time _ I thought .

I grabbed a shot gun , a pistol with laser sighting , another M4A1 an ,M16A2, an Uzi , a revolver , next was a couple of pipe bombs though they looke like they were from the movie 'The Terminator' .

And I was right we also got smoke grenades , frag grenades , rockets , body armor , an M9 pistol , an M1911 .45 pistol .

I saw in the back they had a gatling gun a double barrel shotgun yes those weapons are from the video game DOOM and DOOM 2 .

And there I saw it a odd looking gun and I knew what game it came from Duke Nukem 3D "Who wants some" I said quoting Duke .

Stuffing the weapons either over my back or in a bag I headed out of the gunshop that place was packed with weapons .

From video games no less and weapons in real life . Though I couldn't load the weapons in the trunk of my car as it was getting full as it was.

I was able to load what I could and that was good enough . As for the Gatling gun it was a bitch to haul from the gunshop toward the Nissan Sentra XE .

Using my keys I opened the trunk and loaded the pistols and rifles in there but I saw the truck I hopped in the back and loaded the gatling gun by strapping it down . _Boy the police would be out gunned BIG time with the weapons that we have _ I thought as I strapped down the weapon . I jumped out of the trunk and landed back onto the road .

I soon headed back to grab ALL the ammo for the said weapons as I grabbed all the small cases of shotgun shells cases , 9mm ammo , .45 ammo 5.65 ammo , 7.65 ammo and finally some 40mm grenades .

_Oh this is perfect this should help last us _ I thought with a smile . Opening the bag I saw a PPM9 a Colt King Cobra a Tauron 9mm a G17 , and a M9.

"aw man what a score" I said to myself happily .

It was then I opened up the other bag for the rifles.

I scored a Winchester 1300 defender a Mossberg 590 compact , a M 24 a normal hunting rifle , and finally a hunting bow with a crap ton of arrows .

_Perfect once again _ I thought as I closed the trunk . It clicked singaling it was locked tight . The others came back with loads of supplies as well . "Great job girls" I said . They smiled and loaded the said supplies into there vehicles and headed off .

_**Merles POV **_

Ah watched them drive off in there fancy smancy cars and thought to myself .

_Now wouldn't it be nice to capture one of there own and learn just how many there are _ I thought evilly . It would be the perfect revenge for them leaving me cuffed to the roof alone .

_**Adam's POV **_

I was driving back toward the farm with a proud smile on my face .

Our convoy entered the said farm and pulled up toward the same location that we were at before .

We all got out and AJ about had her jaw hit the ground at the weapon she was carrying .

"wh-wha-, what is that?" she asked dumbfounded .

"That my dear , Applejack would be a gatling gun that I found in the gunshop it was in the back somehow along with a few other weapons" I said proudly . I soon opened the trunk for my car and revealed all the weapons that I got .

A chaingun cannon from Duke Nukem 3D a couple of rifles assault rifles like the Xm8 the, UMP 45, a hunter compact , an M24 , a fire axe , a Colt King revolver , an M9 a G17 and finally more hand grenades and other goodies .

The gatling gun in AJ's truck from DOOM a hunting bow also from the gunshop oddly though and finally a couple of AK47's . I turned toward the girls who were a bit confused as to why I didn't stay with them .

" I had a mission of my own acquire as many weapons as possible so that way we don't run out same with the ammo" I explained .

From what I could tell Applejack was right there beside and could have slugged me in the side but didn't .

"That was great team work girls once we have enough time to break you lot in on those assault rifles you will then be set and will know how to clean them and keep them running" I stated .

Other than that , Rainbow Dash walked off without saying a word but did carry her pistol and assault rifle .

Hours later I found her at a stream throwing rocks with a sad look on her face .

I cautiously approached her hoping she wouldn't kill me on sight .

She turned around and saw me walking toward her . Though she didn't say anything I took a seat beside her .

"Look I'm sorry I lied" I said simply .

"I know just , don't do that again" Said Rainbow seriously . "you got it" I said back admiring the view .

"hey I sorta figured out why you left , you told us that you had to get more ammo and weapons" said Rainbow .

"well I had to that unless we would have to resort to our melee weapons and trust me that wouldn't be much help" I said .

"Listen , I miss Equestria I miss flying high in the sky I miss what life was like" she said tears welling up .

"yea your not the only one" I muttered knowing that I too miss my life .

While she didn't hear me I think some way she understood . She took off her weapons and set them behind the log and hugged me crying .

For the first time I was stunned but I put my arm around her and pulled her close .

"your not the only one that misses what life was like before all this shit happened" I said looking off in the distance .

I looked down to only find her still crying just not as much as before .

"What do you mean?" asked Rainbow .

"well my life was dull , it was spent doing chores , recording ,reading , or playing a good round of Yugioh or practicing on the guitar" I simply stated .

We both sat at the said log in silence for a bit before I went on about my life.

I told her that I was bullied because I was different that I had problems that I was made fun of all through out my life cause something was different .

Then there came romance but that hardly lasted .

And then my mom died of cancer .

And right then and there on that day my step mom , dad , and brother were bitten forcing me to put them down by …. shooting them .

Rainbow just kept her arms around me knowing that I went through a lot but that was then this is now .

Rainbow was or is very lucky to still have her friends and sister .

But in the back of my mind I consider them family . "you know for a while now , I consider you guys family" I said softly .

She looked up at me with a small smile on her face .

"Really?" she asked hopefully . "Yup" I said simply . And knowing her she kissed me right on the lips , sealing the deal .

With that she grabbed her weapons and we both left the forest knowing what was to come next .

I knew the search for Katherine was going on and there was hardly much left behind though .

But at least they had to try and find her ,they've got spirit i'll give'm that .


	4. Part II The search

Chapter 3 part II : The Search

_**Location : **_**Hershel's Farm **

_**Adam's POV **_

Once we got back we were able to get communication with our group established and me no longer lying .

Everything was golden , Twilight also programmed our walkie talkies to a frequency of 88.8. once that was set we made our move to at least help out with the search .

While my group did that I had to find out more about this 'missing person' there I found Carol in the RV .

I walked inside and noticed she was looking out the window probably worried for her little one . I mean can ya blame her ? .

"hey your , Carol right?" I asked . She looked up at me confused for a bit before nodding . "I'm , Adam" I said . "Nice to meet you" she said .

"Listen , Carol we are going to find your little one and DON'T worry we will find her she is going to be okay , it will be okay" I said . She smiled a bit at that . Sure enough I found a chair and pulled it up .

"So who's , Katherine?" I asked wanting to know more.

"Well she's Sofia's little sister , she has brown hair , brown eyes , she is a fan of My Little Pony : Friendship is magic , her favorite pony is Applejack , and she has orange shoes and socks to match on the back of her shirt is a picture of Applejack , also she carries around her stuffed teddy bear , and she is about 5 years old" said Carol describing , Katherine .

"That's a really good description of her , say do you have a picture of her?" I asked .

She nodded and opened up a photo album and pulled out a picture of , Katherine and handed it to me .

Taking I got a good look at her she was smiling and hugging Sofia her older sister . "she's a good looking girl" I said quoting Terminator 2 : Judgment Day .

"Oh she is believe me , I love her to death but not a day goes by when I worry for her safety health and wondering if she's okay" said Carol as she began to cry .

I simply backed off knowing that it was my time to leave and leave in peace . "Listen my group and Rick will find her" I said .

I then turned to leave knowing that what I said helped . I could tell that Lori and Rick were doing something as was the rest of the group .

Off in the distance I saw Rainbow walking toward me with … no weapons . Oh yea that's right I locked mine in the trunk as well . Duh how could I forget . "hey , Rainbow what's up?" I asked . "Listen I think something is wrong with this group it's , Shane he's going ape shit and suspecting that ,Hershel's hiding walkers here on this farm" said Rainbow in a panic .

"Okay , calm down for a bit why would he suspect , Hershel of foul play?" I asked confused . "I don't know but he thinks that there search is a 'waste of time'" said Rainbow .

"Now I know something's up listen I need to talk to Daryl see what he says then you and me will get back on that" I said heading off to find Daryl .

I found far off working on new homemade arrows. "hey ,Daryl" I said walking . He noticed me and continued working .

"hey" he said back . "So what's your take on , Shane?" I asked .

"he thinks that he's making the 'hard' decisions when's it's Rick all the time , yes he was missing but he's here now" said Daryl.

"That's true and what do you think about this search being a waste of time" I said . That's when he got serious as anyone I knew for a while in my group .

"Now who in the fuck told you that?" asked Daryl seriously . "I simply heard it from , Rainbow Dash who heard it from , Shane" I said .

"So , Shane thinks that this search is a waste of time ? Well he's wrong I was able to find Katherine's stuffed bear so that's proof she might be alive" said Daryl . I knew better than to argue with this guy .

"Alright lets say she's alive , but that could also mean that she dropped it when she was running" I said knowing the logical thing to do was to check the barn .

Sure enough somehow I knew that , Shane heard something and went to check it out .

"You didn't hear this from me" I said walking off . I could tell from the position of the sun that it was about noon to one in the afternoon . And frankly it didn't matter much .

Once I got back to the car I saw Rainbow waiting and she had that look something that I sorta knew . "Alright Rainbow what is it?" I asked .

"I think that , Shane is becoming suspicious of Hershel more and more though I know that he might snap grab a gun and start to shoot up a walker" said Rainbow seriously .

"So you heard more about it huh?" I asked . She nodded . Now that meant that something was going on and whatever it was I had to find out .

However though Rainbow also knew that Applejack , Rarity Twilight Fluttershy and Trixie were all helping but even they knew that this 'search' was but a lost cause , but they couldn't give up .

"So I take it your on guard duty?" I asked .

"yea as much as I wanted to go looking for , Katherine I think that either Rick or Hershel know something" said Rainbow .

"Alright tomorrow , I'll ask one of them and find out more" I said .

Hours later the others came back with sad like looks on there faces . _Seems Pinkie decided to stay behind but why? _ I thought in confusion .

I saw her checking each weapon making sure that it worked . I saw the words 'No Fate' carved into the table with her knife .

_This is something right out of Terminator 2 : Judgment Day _ I thought further . "Hey Pinkie" I said taking a seat .

"hey" replied Pinkie while working on an M16A2. "So why didn't you go with the others on the search for Katherine?" I asked .

"I think weapons cleaning should be a priority" said Pinkie working on the chaingun cannon . Though I agreed on that however I figured that we should be helping at least try and find , Katherine .

"Pinkie, why don't you and me go help find , Katherine , how about that" I said hoping she would quit working for a while and be proactive instead of inactive .

"Sounds good let me grab my M16" said Pinkie quickly rushing off .

For me I already had my M4, so I was ready to go . And no sooner than that did she grab her assault rifle and ran back toward me set to go only hears had … a knife taped on it now that was perfect . I didn't question her one bit . And no sooner did we head off toward the forest so we could find her . While we were walking I figured that getting to know her was just the right way .

"So , Pinkie - . she stopped me and had something in mind .

"It's Pinkamena that is what i'm going by from now on" said Pinkamena with fire in her eyes .

Now that was scary to look into those blue orbs to find no laughter but to find seriousness .

And yet I also found sadness , anger , hatred toward what happened in Equestria hatred that Princess Celestia sent herself and her all of her friends toward Earth .

I really don't know what happened before they came here , but it would seem to me that they casted aside those feelings just to survive , which in my case would be a good idea .

"So , Pinkamena how do you figure that this turns out?" I asked . She shrugged her shoulders as if she had a clue or an answer to my question .

"Doesn't matter to me , all that matters is that we keep trying if not for , Katherine for at least for , Carol that is at least what we should be doing and that's what matters , believe me we will find Katherine no matter what" Stated Pinkamena . "I agree" I replied . While we walked I noticed that we found a ripped shirt looking at the back the shirt was that of …. Applejack . I looked toward Pinkamena who had a shocked look on her face . "I'm tellina Pinkamena , Katherine must of lost her shirt while trying to stop the bleading but when she saw a walker she must of took off her shirt and jumped but I highly doubt that" I said . Pinkie was confused though her hair was straight she thought for a while .

"Listen Pinkie or Pinkamena doesn't matter to me , all I heard from Carol was that she is a fan of you six her favorite pony is Applejack , and Carol gave me a picture of her so THAT way we know what she looks like" I said .

"That's it !, since we know what she looks like it should be easier to track her and find her that way" said Pinkie sounding like Twilight .

"Did you just pull a Twilight?" I asked with a raised eyebrow . Pinkie blushed for a bit and nodded . " Hey it's fine come on we need to keep looking to see if we find anything else of Katherines" I said .

We kept walking and the followed the current , and what do you know I was right I found something else it was her it was a piece of her pants .

"Well I'll be" I said a bit amazed .

Once I put two and two together , it then hit me , she was bitten by a walker in the forest then taken to the farm where she is .

But that would also mean that the infection had already set in and killed her before reanimating her into a walker .

Meanwhile Twilight , Rainbow Dash , Rarity , Fluttershy , and Applejack where also searching whatever they found was something that would help Ricks group BIG time . I decided to radio into Twilight and radio in what me and Pinkie found .

_**Adam : **_**Twilight this is , Adam do you read over **

_**Twilight : **_**I read you loud and clear what's on your end over **

_**Adam : **_**Me and Pinkie Pie found a peace of cloth and a shirt **

_**Twilight : **_**Really ? Me and the girls found , Katherine's I-phone though we don't know what's on it we also found some blood though we can't tell if it's walker blood or her's just by looking at it. I'm going to run a DNA spell to see if I can get further details , over **

_**Adam : **_**Copy that 10/4 , listen once you guys find what you can meet us back at the RV that's on our side of the farm I think we should be able to find out more , Over and out **

I then headed back toward radio silence while me and , Pinkie searched but though this was odd . However we couldn't find anything else except Daryl finding her stuffed bear .

_**1 hour later **_

_**Adam's POV **_

I saw Rainbow Dash , Twilight , Applejack , Rarity , and Fluttershy all there . Me and Pinkie Pie quickned our pace toward the RV .

Once we got inside Twilight grabbed the shirt from me and headed inside .

While Applejack handed me , Katherines I-phone .

I took it and headed toward my car and turned on the power switch . And after hours of waiting I was also handed the cord /charger by Fluttershy as well .

_This must be USB or in this case Universal Serial Bus _I thought as I plugged one side into the side of the phone and the USB side into the back of the computer . It fired up and I decided to play the one video that was on it though it wasn't water logged … or was it .

_**Video's **_

**Unknown video **

**Length : 2:00 **

I pressed the screen and the video started to play all I could do was watch .

_**Katherine : if anyone finds this then it's most likely that I'm already dead or a walker I just have a few things to say **_

_*****_**Cough* ******

_**I don't have a lot of time so I'm going to say it . **_

_**Sofia , I know you looked out for me even when I was a jerk and always yelled at you all those times , Mom I know your worried but I guess that's understandable and who ever finds this I-phone. **_

_**I hope that you keep it and use it for whatever and to my favorite Pony , Applejack I wish I had the chance to really meet you but it seems that fate just wouldn't allow that . **_

_**All I can say is your an awesome pony and I know one day maybe in heaven I can watch over ALL of you yea even you who is watching this . **_

_**Oh my I think I pulled a Pinkie Pie well there is one other thing I do wanna say is though …. I love each you , Sofia , Mom , and Carl your awesome . *Screaming* *Blood Splatter***_

**Video End **

I simply sat there and I saw that Applejack joined me with tears spilling out of here eyes . "it ain't fair" cried Applejack . I got out of the car and hugged her .

I finally understood though . "She was only a kid she shouldn't have to suffer like that". Applejack kept crying for a while longer until I had an idea .

"Hey AJ how about this why don't you talk to Carol besides she needs shoulder to cry on" I said comfortingly .

She nodded and I handed her the I-phone once unplugged from the computer and walked toward Dale's RV . As for me I couldn't help but wonder what Twilight was up to .

Walking toward the RV I opened it and saw that she had a smile on her face . Finding it shocking I had to keep everything to myself .

"Alright Twilight what did you find out ?" I asked . "Well good news and bad news , which do you wanna hear first?" asked Twilight .

"I'll take the bad news first then the good" I stated .

"Well bad news is that she was bitten but i'm unsure as to where on her body though I don't have her body , the good news is that the shirt does have her DNA however it was mixed with a male walkers DNA I can't seem to determine who's" said Twilight .

"well it's a step in the right direction" I said calmly .

Sure enough I handed her the piece of cloth . "well the piece of cloth you handed me was or is a piece from Katherine's pants" stated Twilight . "Good job Twi this is a step in the right direction" I said . I then turned and closed the door behind me .

I soon walked back to my car and decided to look at the video that I was able to pull off from Katherine's I-phone and analyze it in case where she was bitten .

As I analyzed the video she was bitten I was right she was bitten on her neck

_Ah crap this isn't good I have to tell Carol _ I thought as I closed the video . I got out of the car and closed it and took off in a dead sprint .

_**2 hours later **_

I soon made it to the RV and BOY I was in a panic . I opened the door and saw Carol and AJ talking . AJ looked at me in bewilderment . "Adam what in the hay is wrong?" asked Applejack .

"I looked over the video from the I-phone and bad news … she was bitten , Carol your youngest , Katherine was bitten by a walker on the neck" I stated in a panic.

In a state of shock I didn't know what to do next. So I ran out of the RV and bolted back toward my car .

Carol, took off after me as did ,Applejack .

They both told me to slow down . I did and Carol didn't attack me but hugged me I was confused for a bit . _What's with women and hugging ?_ I thought in confusion .

"But where is my youngest daughter?" asked Carol .

"That I really don't know but Twilight is analyzing the clothing that Pinkie and me found" I said . She nodded and Applejack lead her back toward the RV .

While I headed back toward my car . I got inside and decided to put this video in a special folder .

Once I was able to do that I decided to password lock it and hide it since it was encrypted by me and me alone but that was enough.

I closed out of it and decided to play a couple of rounds of Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos just to try and forget about it . For the rest of the day I hung out in my car and just kept playing .

Something was up and I figured that Carol would spread the word about Katherine and what my group did .


	5. Katherine found , a tearful reunion

Chapter 3 Part III : Katherine found , a tearful reunion

_**A/n: hello and greetings everyone we are now at the final part of chapter 3 so relax grab yourself a cup of coffee or whichever and read away , of course leave a review **_

**Location : _Hershel's Farm , Adam's Camp site _**

_**Adam's POV **_

As the day progressed I just sat there in my car wondering what was going on that is until I saw something upon further inspection it was , Shane .

Getting out of my car I russled up the group and told them to grab there weapons from the trunk of my red Nissan Sentra XE .

"Somethings up grab your weapons and meet me over with , Rick we need to figure out what's going on" I said .

I opened the trunk and Twilight , Rainbow , Rarity , Appljack , Pinkie Pie , and Trixie all grabbed there said weapons .

I grabbed my M4A1 and my Colt King cobra revolver as a back up .

We all headed toward where Rick was as he was holding a walker . "Adam , Don't do this , don't side with Shane" pleaded Rick .

I didn't know what to do until ,Shane shot the female walker in the head killing it .

That was when I knew what was to happen next . "Ready yourselves !" I ordered . We all raised our weapons .

_Oh this is just great _ I thought as we all clipped our magazines and got locked and loaded .

Once , Shane got the barn door opened walkers started walking out .

"**OPEN FIRE !"** I ordered . Our M4's and M16's started going off as did the others pistols .

None of us wasted anytime firing , me I was able to take out a few before I had to reload .

The others covered me while I reloaded , I locked my next magazine in and resumed fire .

I gave the order to cease fire by holding up my fist .

Everyone stopped that is until a topless girl came out this brought tears to Carol , Carl , and even Applejack .

I simply shouldered my assault rifle , Hershel Maggie and Beth just watched in complete horror .

Applejack put a hand on my free shoulder , I nodded . She got out her G17 pistol with a saddened look on her face . Walked toward the Katherine who was revealed to be a walker

Somehow that didn't look good .

"Ah'm sorry that ya had to go through that , Katherine ah only wish we could have met ah hope ya have piece" said Appljack as she pulled the trigger .

It was almost as if Rick couldn't do it but yet he was there anyway .

Soon the lifeless body hit the ground as Carl , Carol , and Appljack cried . Rarity , Pinkie Pie ,Rainbow Dash , Fluttershy and Twilight all shed tears as well .

Me I just had to get away . I just couldn't handle anymore death .

_Of all the places she was here on the farm , this just bites , I wonder how ,Sofia is feeling _ I thought in confusion . I found , Sofia attending the funeral everyone wearing black .

I knew I couldn't be there it was just killing me on the inside .But in my heart it was best if I just maybe left for a while probably just hung around the local bar . And I did just that I got back inside my car and drove off while the funeral was being held .

_**Hours later **_

I drove into town and figured I'd just stop at a bar or just stop and go on my computer and surf for a while not like anyone would car . Besides the car has a steal shell around it with cut steel so I can get out and my car wouldn't take much damage .

As I was surfing I just let my mind once again wonder .

_How in the holy mother of motherfucker did she A LITTLE GIRL get bitten ? And why did she run off well obviously she was scared of a walker trying to get at her I mean who can blame her … no I blame the walkers for this for the world going to shit but then again … eh who cares though it shouldn't have happened but yet it did … nothing we can change of that _ I thought as I surfed .

_**Meanwhile In Equestria **_

**Prince Solari's POV **

I was able to lead some of the royal guard against the well whatever they are .

Thankfully Princess Luna is okay and I think that Princess Celestia is but I can't be for sure so is Blueblood and Bluebelle .

But this is a loosing battle for us , one where I think we can't win we saw six stallions run as fast as they can .

I knew them , Dusk Shine , Rainbow Blitz , Butterscotch , Elusive , Applebuck , Sweepy Belle , Scootaroll , Bubble Berry , Applebrandy , Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon . But I couldn't see Shining Armor or Princess Cadence .

I began to fear the worst that they were lost to those things . But I was able to keep the portal opened for as long as I can sustain it .

All of them rushed inside as for this 'unknown world' my sister ,Celestia spoke of I had heard of it several times in books I think the world was or is called 'Earth' .

I only hope that we can escape this forsaken world and go toward this 'Earth' maybe we might find some sort of peace there .

_**Earth **_

**Adam's POV **

I was simply surfing the internet until I saw another light shoot down from the sky , just like on I-80. "Okay now I'm NOT seeing things either the sky is acting weird or somethings really wrong with the weather these days" I said .

I got out of my car and opened the trunk with my car key .

I grabbed myM4A1 and my Colt King Cobra . Shoving the revolver in my gun pocket . I slung my M4 over my shoulder and headed toward the said light .

Sure enough I saw several men several guards and …. hello ? Princess Luna ? This is sure odd rushing back I grabbed my duffel bag of clothes and got to work dressing each of them .

I was sure glad that this is a great skill to have dressing an unconscious women , though I was sure lucky that they didn't wake up just yet though .

Shaking off the thought I headed back with my duffel bag in hand . I put my duffel bag in the back of the trunk .

A 'just in case' thing in case we or I get new survivors from another world , you never know who your going to run across .

Hours later they came too though I knew who Princess Luna was but the others ? I wasn't so sure but that mattered little .

"Hey ya" I said making sure to keep my weapons on me .

"Uh hey , look not to be a bother but where are we?" asked the rainbow haired person confused .

" That's easy , your on earth" I said hanging around .

"I see so are our cousins okay?" asked the shy one . "yea they are in fact there back on the farm , Now listen up and listen up good not only are your cousins there but Twilight lost so much even her mentor and her brother , family and foalsitter" I stated further .

They all nodded and decided to I guess arm up so I opened the trunk and told them to grab a melee weapon . Everyone grabbed a machete , an ax, a sword ,a knife , and a hammer.

"That should get you far for a while but what you see is OFF limits until you can be trained to use them" I said in a serious tone . They all understood . I turned on my radio and decided if maybe Twilight or someone would pickup .

**Adam : _This is Adam calling Twilight Sparkle do you read over _**

…**. **

**Twilight Sparkle : _This is Twilight , I read you five by five is that you Adam what happened you just up and disappeared on us as if something was wrong with you ? _**

**Adam : _I'm fine if that's what your asking , Listen I have some good news for you , I found some survivors and they need extraction back to the farm , repeat new survivors need extraction can you send someone?_**

**Twilight Sparkle : Affirmative_ , oh and Rainbow Dash is worried sick about you , she says that when you get back she's gonna lay a 'smack down' on you . But yea I can send Fluttershy , Rarity , and Pinkie pie Over . _**

**Adam : _Rodger that over and out _**

After calling in an extraction I figured that we would wait for them .

So since I figured that introductions were in order that it was the right time .

"I'm , Adam and who might you all be?" I asked .

"I'm Prince Solaris , that's my brother Prince Artemis,Prince Blueblood , Princess Bluebelle , and finally Princess Luna" said Solaris .

"Boy is Twilight going to be happy" I muttered to myself . Hours later I saw the RV an old pickup and a couple of cars role up. They stopped and out stepped Twilight and her friends .

And I saw tears come down Twilight's face as she ran head long into Princess Luna . I later saw Dusk Shine and his friends hug there cousins .

Of course when I saw Rainbow Dash I took off and she was in hot pursuit , and knowing me I was able to keep ahead of her but not for long as she lunged and tackled me.

She had a an angry tearful expression on her face . And I didn't know what to do, for once in my life I didn't know what to do.

"Look I'm sorry that I took off like that but I guess that I was so scared that I took off and head to get some time alone" I said as I wanted to cry but fought back those tears .

Her expression changed from one of anger to sadness as I never told ANY of them of what I had to do . " I may not know what you did before you met all of us but for all of us here DON'T take off like that again" Said Rainbow Dash nearly crying . She got up off of me and offered me her hand I gladly accepted and she pulled me up now problem .

"Look I'm sorry but I couldn't deal with those buried feelings , buried memories" I said with a frown on my face .

"Well why don't you tell us" said Fluttershy in a kind tone .

So I told them how I had to kill them as they had smiles on there faces how I had to put down my brother my OWN brother no less.

Everyone was tearing up until I felt arms wrap around me . My entire group hugged me cause they cared about me . "Thanks girls and guys I really needed that" I said a very thin smile forming .

We headed into the bar and saw Hershel drinking his own sorrows away , Rick however already was trying to diffuse the situation .

As for us we took a seat at the bar and just did what we could .

Until he was convinced that he was able to come back to the farm .

Though I didn't know what was going it was better to be armed than 'unarmed' .

After hours upon hours of talking before we were able to make it back . We confronted by two guys who were armed with a pistol and a shotgun

"Look we don't want any trouble , why don't we work this out peacefully" I stated calmly . They knew that we were packing heavy heat .

Assault rifles and shotguns that's something YOU don't wanna fuck with .

But , Rick shot them that's when I later heard a truck pull up saying walkers were spotted .

"Ah crap this isn't good listen , Rick take Glen and Hershel back to the farm we can take care of these bozos" I whispered .

They nodded and went through another door that's when they opened fire shooting the glass .

I nodded back to the girls who told everyone else to get down while we unloaded EVERYTHING we had on them .

They scrambled for cover thankfully Luna grabbed a nearby pistol that we had tucked away.

What we saw was a cowards way the young man tumbled down the roof and his leg landed on the metal spear . _Ah crap _ I thought as we ran .

We were able to take out several walkers and the guy screamed bloody murder as his leg was removed wrapped up and stuff into his vehicle . We all piled into our vehicles and off we went back toward the farm . With our 'prisoner' in tow .

Sure enough I had Fluttershy tend to his wounds alongside Hershel .

Luckily we were able to get his leg healed up with magic no less .

It was then that we stuffed him into the barn and left him tied up until they decided to figure what to do with him .

Our convoy parked in the same location , though this was new to me and I didn't care one bit how the sleeping arrangements were made .

All I cared about was the safety of the young man that's all I are about for the moment , that's all that mattered everyone else can go fuck themselves .

Sure enough I saw Dale taking night watch . I decided to join him with my assault rifle . Good thing I had a black sweatshirt on .

"So , Dale what to do you think of this guy I mean YES he shot at Rick but that doesn't give us much of an excuse to decide his fate already if there is going to be a 'vote', then I plan to step in and take him into custody" I stated .

"I feel the same way for that young man but it's , Ricks call and there isn't a thing we can do about it until we decide his fate" stated Dale .

I nodded and for rest of the night we just did night watch .

Not that I minded in the slightest the night was peaceful ,the stars were out , and the moon was in full something you hardly see anywhere else . Sure me and Dale made small talk but it was worth it .

In the end I got tired and headed for my car to sleep in sure it wasn't comfy but that didn't matter .

_I don't know who you are but we plan to take you into our custody before your either shot or hung _ I thought as I put my weapons away .

Closing the trunk I knew that this was going to be it . The meeting that decides the fate of one man a teenager no less .

I finally got inside and made sure that everything was off as I pulled the blanket over me and put a pillow for sleeping .


	6. The Decision of Randell

Chapter 4 the decision of Randell ,Evacuating the Farm , Finding shelter again

_**Adam's POV **_

Morning soon came and I found that there was a shower installed into the RV. Other than that I gladly waited until the mysterious person stepped out .

That person being Twilight . "Pardon me Twi but I need to use your shower" I said . "Sure" said Twilight .

I stepped inside , shut the door , locked it stripped down ,stepped inside the said shower pulled the curtain toward me .

I turned on the water as it trickled down my body .

_This feels good . _ I thought . Luckily Twilight teleported my new set of clothes from my car .

I washed up really good since I hadn't had a shower in month's let alone years .

Sure enough I decided to relax for a while, and just think back to what Sofia was doing at the moment .

_**Sofia's POV **_

I decided to visit the grave of my little sister thinking it would bring me some closer along side me was Applejack . The one person I could confide all of my thoughts feelings and secrets too.

"Hey , little sister , I know if you were still alive you would have loved to meet Applejack besides you always talked about meeting her for real , I just wish things were different, in fact I still miss you to this day" I said tears forming .

Applejack put an arm on me telling me to continue .

"But mom misses you Carl does even the Applejack and her friends in fact everyone does I just wish things were different" I said .

We soon left a picture of us all smiling it was me Adam , Twilight Rainbow Dash , Pinkie Pie , Applejack , Rarity , Fluttershy , Trixie , Scootaloo , Sweetie Belle , and Applebloom all smiling here at Hershel's farm on a sunny day . Other than that we simply left not saying another word .

_**Adam's POV **_

I soon stepped out and got dressed it would seem that Twilight decided to wash all of the clothes that were dirty . Once dressed I felt better than before .

"I took the liberty of washing ALL of your clothes plus the ones that you have collected the either smelled bad or so funky that they HAD to be washed" said Twilight in a matter of fact .

Not that I minded but frankly I didn't pay it much attention one bit .

"not that I mind , but why do you wanna wash my laundry?" I asked confused .

"well SOMEBODY has to do it and besides thank you for taking us in but i'm worried about Princess Celestia and I haven't heard a thing about my brother or Cadence" said Twilight further .

I nodded at that , other than that I didn't mind one bit besides I don't plan on getting use to it .

Once I left the RV I dropped off my clothes there and figured that I should get to work on doing some things with the weapons .

While that was going on everything was set to go and we were going to need a mobile communications center but what vehicle would house such a thing .

While I worked on most of the weapons checking to see if they were loaded or not that didn't matter much to me .

As I kept working I had to think back , back to those day's when I didn't have to worry about being bitten or scratched by a walker , or having to scavenge for supplies just sitting in my room working on whatever came to mind .

But gone are those days now I have to do what I can , no what we can to survive . I was told by ,Rick that there was going to be a meeting held over at the farm house about ,Randell .

_This is it now I have to convince them that Randell belongs with us _ I thought .

Once I was done with all the weapons I made sure that I loaded them up one by one .

I grabbed my Colt King Cobra revolver and put in my gun pouch that was connected to my pants via my belt . I let my long black T shirt cover it though I wasn't going to need it .

_Alright Adam this is it ain't no turning back now _ I thought further.

Most of Rick's group was there I brought along Applejack , Rainbow Dash , Twilight Sparkle , Trixie , Rarity and Fluttershy leaving Pinkie Pie to look after the kids . We all walked toward the farm house and so the meeting as the old saying 'came to order' . While most of them debated Dale stepped up . He stated that Randell should prove himself asking if anyone would stand with him as expected they remained quite . Figuring that it was the right I stood up but to NOT to leave but to voice my opinion .

"Look , if none of you will give this guy a chance then we will take him into custody I know Dale wants him to prove himself which is why we will watch him feed him and on top of that even offer him our hands in friendship , just because he shot at you Rick that you and the ENTIRE group think he's a 'threat' he was only working with his people who left him for dead FOR DEAD! I tell ya now are those friends of his ? Are they coming back ? , Dale I think your right I which me and my group will stand with you on this the rest of you can go fuck off for all I care" I said with pure anger .

Dale nodded in my direction in which the final vote came down, and he was voted that Randell be placed in our custody .

And it's high time as well. Because I think that Shane would have killed him either way .

Other than that we are going to get some info out of him as to how big his group is , I think Daryl is going to be doing that .

Once the 'meeting' was adjourned I felt … happy for once cause this time we are going to teach him the ropes on proper conduct , and get him out of those rags and into something nice and comfy , courtesy of Rarity of course .

Once we all headed out of the farm house I could tell that the other group felt 'insulted' well at this point I don't give a shit about them .

All I can say is that 'was killing really that necessary ?' hours later he was brought food by me of course. 

He was sure happy since I uncuffed him and cut whatever was holding him .

He gladly ate and gave me a smile for once , a smile that would make Pinkie Pie happy as a june bug .

Once I left the barn , T dog locked it up and gave a wry look. "I do hope you know what your doing dude" said T dog .

"Trust me I do and frankly I speak for everyone when none of them spoke up for , Dale me and my group did" I said turning to leave . "If I was , Rick ? I would have given him a chance to prove himself but to insult everyone present that was going over the top" said T dog sternly .

"I don't know who you think you are to tell me off like that but you had better learn your place" I shot back .

Once I left he had no idea what the plan was . Of course , Carl disrespected , Carol who was grieving for , Katherine . Boy was he told to apologize .

Hours later I just hung around , and for once I felt good but most of Ricks group REALLY got on my nerves during that 'meeting' .

Shaking the thoughts out of my head I headed toward my trunk and decided to just take a look at my old stuff from my past life .

From my old laptop that I was able to fix , my Sony vaio , to my guitars which I haven't played in a while .

After some digging I found them I got out my Strat and started to strum the strings , good thing it's still in tune .

The guitar it's self is a black Squire Stratocaster with three single coil pickups and obviously a six string . The other one the Epiphone has one single coil and two humbuckers .

I started to work through my chords A , D , E , C , F , G , B , Am , Em, Dm, Fm , Cm , and Bm .

And heck I was able to learn several songs long before the world went to shit . Gloria , Hey Joe , Fun Fun Fun , All the Day and All of the Night , Burning of the Midnight Lamp , and even yes Johnny B good , Ah yes those were the days .

But still it was nice to play those songs again and my first acoustic my , Madeira yes it's out of tune but it's been a long time since I played that guitar .

While I was just strumming through each chord ,going through each song.

I was able to just forget about what happened . And thankfully though no one from Rick's group bothered me a bit minus well , Shane who ordered me to apologize , I just simply told him to fuck off . He tried to grab me by the earlobe but I simply flipped him onto his back .

See I wasn't in a good mood after the meeting . "Try that again and you , Shane will regret it" I said threateningly .

He got up and wanted to kill me , not like it mattered we packed more heat than they did .

I put down my guitar and pulled out my assault rifle that I keep on me at ALL times .

"So this is how you wanna go huh ? That's fine with me , how many shots will you get off before I pump you FULL of holes" I said . He backed off and just left I wanted to so bad just kill him.

But it was a bad idea so I lowered my weapon , and picked up my guitar with my free hand since I was carrying my assault rifle .

headed back toward my car and loaded in my guitar since it was back in it's case . I then loaded my assault rifle in the trunk as well and closed it .

I got inside the backseat and figured surfing the net would take my mind off of whatever happened . While surfing I noticed that Rainbow decided to join me for a while . "So what happened?" asked Rainbow concerned .

"Apparently Shane was pissed that I actually stepped up and helped defend , Dale at that meeting tried to tell me off like T dog did but I told , Shane to fuck himself people like him are nothing but morons" I stated .

"Well you do bring up a point , but here's my two 'cents' if there are going to be problems between you and , Shane the go to Rick about it i'm sure he can help defuse this before it ends in blood shed" suggested Rainbow . I smiled and decided to give her a hug for that . She blushed a bright red but decided to ignore it . "you know I was thinking if and I mean IF we should at least get some sort of compound and set up a command center and expand from there" said Rainbow . "Well that's what we are aiming for" I said . Sure enough I heard something coming in on the radio and it was from Applejack .

_**Applejack: This is Applejack calling in any and all people on this frequency we got walkers a heading this way!**_

**Adam : _This is Adam I read you five by five , what's your position over _**

**Applejack : _Ah'm heading back to the farm and ah got walkers following me ah need somebody to cover me !_**

**Adam : _Rodger that I'll get the others , Over and Out _**

"Rainbow , we have a problem AJ reported that she has walkers coming right behind her we should mobolize and get what we can I'll get on the horn with either Rarity or Pinkie Pie" I said . Rainbow knew that one of her friends was in danger . Quickly she got out of the car and darted toward her mustang and grabbed her hand gun a G17 .

**Adam : Everyone we have a problem Applejack is being pursuied by walkers mobolize on the double weapons at the ready shoot on sight **

**Twilight Sparkle : _This is Twilight I'm locked and Loaded _**

**Pinkie Pie : _This is Pinkamena I'm ready to take out some walkers nobody and I mean NOBODY touches AJ _**

**Fluttershy : _This is Fluttershy I'll watch over the girls , Sofia included _**

**Rarity : _This is Rarity I'm more than ready , those Ruffians are going to pay _**

**Rainbow Dash : _ This is Rainbow Dash all Locked and loaded _**

**Trixie : _This is Trixie , Lets Rock ! _**

We all got out of our vehicles and rushed toward the source of the transmission . And we ran as fast as we could while , Fluttershy stayed behind to keep an eye on the girls .

_**Dale's POV**_

I was taking watch for the night and much to my confusion I saw several girls and one guy take off somewhere .

But I payed it no mind till off in the distance I saw walkers chasing a country girl , Applejack I think her name was .

I decided to alert the others . "Rick , we have a problem , Applejack is being pursued by walkers and there chasing her back to the farm" I said .

Rick was wide awake at the mention of 'walkers' he quickly told the others in which the entire group was dressed and armed and we all took off . At least to help out , Adam's group .

_**Adam's POV **_

There we saw her Applejack running as fast as she can . Quickly she turned around and fired a couple of shots taking out several walkers . Finally we got there and just opened fire on the said walkers .

I finally realized that it was an entire HORDE of them as there was no end Pinkie Pie just unloaded several rounds on the walkers taking them out.

While the rest of us just used our assault rifles either M16's , M4's and AK's , coupled with shotguns , revolvers , hand guns , and a chaingun cannon . I unloaded an entire clip on a walker or two maybe three . Thankfully , Rick's group arrived right on time to back us up . Hershel , however was startled by the sudden gunfire .

I mean who cares who about bullet armor at the moment we HAD to take them out .

But it wasn't enough they just kept coming as for , Luna and the rest they stayed behind to also help keep an eye on the CMC .

Meanwhile Hershel got out here to help out as well with his double barrel shotgun .

As it really helped though his daughters Maggie and Beth also helped in anyway that they could .

Jimmy his 'adopted' son emptied an entire clip by shooting each walker in the head .

Once we knew that Applejack was safe it was time to pull back .

"**PULL BACK , MOVE IT NOW !" ** I ordered . And NO one dared question that order . We pulled back to the safety of the farm .

Applejack got toward the bed of her truck and opened fire on with her mini gun and just shredded several walkers to swiss cheese and kept doing so . "That does it everyone evacuate NOW pull out right now we can't hold the farm!" I ordered . Everyone scrambled to there vehicles and packed up while we held our own .

Luna , Solaris , Blue blood , Bluebelle , Dusk Shine , Rainbow Blitz , Elusive , Applebrandy , and Bubbleberry all grabbed a couple of bows and arrows and opened fire taking out more walkers .

While Butterscotch and Fluttershy kept an eye on the young girls . Sofia mostly kept them reassured that it was going to be okay . We had to buy enough time for Rick's group to pack up .

So we just cut loose and threw as many grenades as we could , fired as many RPG's as we could , fired more grenades from the M79 grenade launcher just cut loose and really let the walkers have it .

Hours later Rick signaled to head out Hershel got into his truck alongside Maggie and Beth . "Alright that should do it load up and follow me" I said .

More and more walkers came but that bought us enough time to load up and head out . I got into my car and fired up the engine and headed out .

Twilight's RV was right behind us, same with Rainbow Dash's Mustang , Rarity was right behind us Pinkie was driving a Van , Fluttershy was riding with Twilight the younger girls went with there older sisters Trixie also rode with Twilight and Sofia rose with me .

We headed out of the farm and onto the dirt road . We soon all got onto the highway since the path was cleared hours ago .

And off we headed going in any random direction . Sure enough we were able to park alongside the highway and we were all in one piece . _Thank goodness _ I thought .

Sure enough I saw some sort of complex off in the distance that is until I got a radio transmission oddly enough

**Adam : okay who is and how did you get this frequency **

_**Mysterious Person : that 'complex' over there is basically a warehouse storing huge amounts of ammo, food ,water , clothes , medical supplies , and is a shelter . **_

**Adam : I don't know who you are , but can we trust you ? **

_**Mysterious Person : I don't care if you trust me or not , in fact just head toward the said warehouse and your going to find EVERYTHING you'll need , trust me on this **_

**Adam : Alright I hope your right , over and out **

I soon signaled my group to head out .

Seeing a ramp I took it and our convoy went over a bridge , then took the other ramp down on the other side of the highway, and started to work our way toward the entrance toward the field .

Entering the field we made it toward the warehouse . We got out and I figured I would signal , Rick .

**Adam : _This is Adam Seville , do you read five by five over _**

**Rick Grimes : _this is Rick , I read you but did you find shelter? _**

**Adam : _Yea but I think it's time that we part way's , hey tell Carol that it was nice knowing her but I think we found a warehouse _**

**Rick Grimes : _Alright it was nice knowing you , and I'll pass that along over and out _**

**Adam : _Ten four _**

I soon saw them take off so we made camp for the rest of the night under the stars and just kicked back in our vehicles .

Each of us reflecting on the past few days , all of us have grown closer as a family , in fact we are all family though Applejack and the others were from Equestria I could care less .

That didn't matter to me at all and it seems that Rainbow and I are an 'item' a 'couple' if you will .

But that warehouse is going to offer us what we need.

If what this guy say's is true then finally I might have a chance at finally making this place safe .

We won't know until morning , we won't know what's inside . Lets just pray that it's not chock full of walkers , or crazy people .


	7. Renovating the Warehouse

Chapter 5 renovating the warehouse

_**A/n : hello and greetings I have a few things to say , The Dark digidestined will be updated soon as , These are the voyages as for everything else , don't worry i'll get to it , it's going to take some time to get to it so just be patient . That all I can say the moment but do leave a review :)**_

**Location : _The warehouse _**

_**Adam's POV **_

Since our convoy was parked outside we decided to start looting the place to help setup a few houses. And thankfully Applejack was just the kind of woman for the job .

We helped where we could and in a few hours or days , most of the houses were done gates were added , doors were installed , most of the houses that were built were insulated for any upcoming winter .

What we had left we simply made into simply furnishings like tables , chairs , desks , or frames for beds .

Meanwhile there was an already upstairs installed and that's where we had our communications center .

The lower half was where we had mostly installed storage's for food , water , wood , metal , cloth , and ammo .

While we were doing good for the moment we also had conserve our ammo , which meant we had to get more houses setup for Luna , Solaris , Blueblood , Bluebelle , and other people .

Well it also meant we couldn't use them for supply runs which meant we had to rely on other weapons to get the job done .

**Day four , Warehouse : _We have found shelter and for some reason it looks abandoned , we were able to setup some houses courtesy of Applejack ._**

_**Of course Applebrandy , Applebuck and Applebloom were able to help build , in fact we all did most of the buildings they remembered they constructed from there memories of Ponyville. **_

**_However we also included some '_human' _houses as well whatever wood that we left over , we built simple furnishings such as nightstands , bed frames , desks, doors , chairs , tables , and obviously wooden floors . _**

_**Though it nearly wiped out what wood supply we had it worked . Other than that we are still working on building cabinets , small doors . **_

_**We are also working on the wiring thanks to , Twilight who is making sure that everything is on schedule. Other than that everything is going well most of the houses were built since we had to make several supply runs. **_

_**And lucky for us we came back with bucket loads of it all . **_

_**Most of the things we built were storage's along with a recycler and even a fuel generator **_

_**Along with several barricades , snipe towers and a couple of trap's all we are looking for now is that we need clothes sheets , pillow cases , bed spreads and I think that's about it . **_

_**Not to mention we also need a big enough generator to power up everything and some transformers installed to help supply the electricity as well . **_

_**There is one other thing as well we will also need nails and several tools to make sure we can repair the barricade's but there would be one other thing as well **_

_**A form of government , so far that's pretty scarce at the moment . **_

_**Which is why we are working on a governmental building. **_

_**Since we had to clear out more mines and began to build it . While that's going on we also had some tools onhand but that's going to take awhile . **_

_**Most of the said houses that were built were for Rarity and Sweetie Belle , Applejack , AppleBrandy , Applebuck , Applebloom , Twilight Sparkle , and Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo and me as well . **_

_**We also got houses for Luna , Solaris , BlueBlood ,and Bluebelle . And Sofia's staying with me in my house . I was able to unload most of my stuff that I got from the budget storage , such as: **_

_**My Sony Vaio , my Dell CRT monitor my Dell Laptop , my Inland mouse , my HP mouse both are USB my Apple I-mac keyboard my Altec Langsing speakers , My Eastern speakers , my HP Vectra desktop , several power chord's , and several video cards , sound cards , nick cards ,Labtec microphone . **_

_**It didn't take me long for me to set up shop in my own basement . Of course I also had several hard drives both internal and external . **_

_**And my other things as well. Thankfully though what we started was a very very small community which I think may grow into a town . **_

_**Meanwhile we are now building a police station and unloading our weapons mostly , M16's , Winchester 13,00 defenders or 'ambrose shotguns' , Mossburgs , pistols /revolvers . **_

_**Of course the weapons that we are keeping such as the M4's and other pistols there staying with us . **_

_**Don't ask why , but I can tell you this sooner or later we are and will need a governement to help us and some sort of soldiers . **_

_**Oh did I forget to mention we are unloading off the police uniforms and the kevlar police vests . **_

_**But are working on our home made versions , we are also keeping our AK-47. **_

**_But yea , the weapons that we have with us we keep the other weapons and ,will be unloaded into the police station that way we won't have to carry all the weapons at once . There is one more thing that I have to mention , and that's how this 'town' is going to be setup . We are going to need a good source of water , instead of relying on the weather we should set up our own well and go from there and just pray that it works . _**

_**But the question is though 'how are we gonna get the 'generator' from wherever to here ?'**_

_**it's not like we have a truck or anything to haul it let alone any machines to move it . **_

_**-sigh-**_

_**All I can say is this , if this is gonna work we are going to need help . **_

_**And I know who to turn to , Rick should and his group should be able to lend a hand but it is unlikely though . One last thing before I have to end here . **_

_**Me and Rainbow Dash it seems that she's beginning to show feelings for me . Is she falling for me ? ,Or am I falling for her ? Man I'm confused . **_

**End recording **

I shut off the camera and figured I would charge it in my room for the moment . I'm still setting up but everything is a work in progress .

I looked everything over to make sure that I had it , I couldn't grab the heavy stuff but at least I know where it is .

Meanwhile I setup all of my guitars on stands along with other things .

Hours later I got everything set up and hooked up but couldn't throw the switch . But everything was setup .

Now came the hard part putting away ALL of my computer parts and everything else .

All I can hope for is that we get this 'town' up and running . After several hours of constructing we had a town up and running , and thankfully it worked with the town built .

Heck we also had barricades , snipe towers , traps , land mines , and bear traps so mostly we were set .

Meanwhile yet another light shot down from the sky .

I think I am getting use to these 'lights' shooting from the sky straight to the ground with NO damage what so ever . I grabbed my M16 and ran toward the light seeing who it was .

Upon discovery it was really someone I didn't know , though I wasn't sure as to why the others didn't come and check it out.

I saw several others once again I didn't know either they looked like some sort of drone though hard to tell .

They mostly had black hair with very very light hues of green in it . I radioed to Rarity to get a team out here and begin clothing them on the double .

Hours later the said team arrived and sure enough they were whisked out of my sight .

Whatever happened I knew that we would have some form of security , however though one can never be to sure .

_I suppose when there awake I should question them _I thought . I headed back to the main compound and decided to check on the status of the communications room .

"Status report" I stated . The people saw me and one of them gave me the said report .

"Everything's hooked up but it's like you said 'there's no power' however though we might be able to get past that , what we need is a generator either stolen from somewhere or hand built" said Solaris .

"that seems fair though but there's one problem , we don't have any blueprints let alone the resources" I simply stated .

I looked over his shoulder and saw Randell working hard , I gave the kid a thumbs up with a proud smile .

"Good but I think we should be able to at least raid a library somewhere in the next town raid it all and then go from there" I said .

"Sounds good besides , Twilight's Library really needs 'human' books that way she can read more about the human race" added Solaris .

"Very well" I said . I turned back and headed out of the room , closing the door I knew that I saw some sort of bus and an idea came to my mind .

_A mobile communications center we may need something like that … ah yea a school bus that should be easy to work on_ I thought . I walked out of the warehouse and headed back into the town .

Sure enough there was a school built but there was no teacher .

It was a simple school mostly like the one back in Ponyville , the playground complete with a swing set a seesaw , a basketball court , and several benches for an outdoor cafeteria .

I continued walking and saw several Humvee's mostly outfitted with rocket launchers or miniguns , deadly weapons that can turn a walker to swiss cheese or a a pile of nothing .

_Now this is what i'm talking about _ I thought with a smile .

Sure I got toward ,Rarities carrousel boutique . I entered it and saw those people who were dressed and groggily waking up .

"well well well lookie what we have here" I said imitating Biff from Back to the Future .

There 'leader' tried standing up but fell backwards , I guess she wasn't use to her new form quite yet .

I had several people drag them off toward the police station that was built since I had several questions for them anyway .

"Alright now how did you lot get here?" I asked . I suppose there leader spoke up.

"We got to Canterlot , we were being chased by those things they were able to get through the throne room doors , that was when we saw some sort of portal leading to the unknown world from what I heard from my spies in Celestia's army .

Without a second thought we went through the portal and now here we are" said the leader .

"Alright i'll need your name" I said . "It's Chrysalis , Queen Chrysalis to you human" she said proudly . I just gave her a deadpan look .

"Yea , your human too dingbat" I said with a deadpanned expression. I could tell that from the expression , she had before quickly turned to complete rage.

Before she could go off onto what I assumed was a rant I put up a hand to silence her .

"Look your in my town so I suggest you shut your mouth" I said with a look to make anyone close there mouth's . And she did just that , thankfully without another word .

"Now listen up your uh drones are being interrogated as if now , since your arrival was well unannounced I can tell you this much though , your going to be all placed on security detail armed obviously , But don't think for one nano second that just because your armed with a gun that means you can do what you want , also you will be doing normal patrols just in case any walkers are on the way' I said . They all understood of what to do, hours later they were all escorted out of the station since I knew I was going to need some sort of police force .

_**Equestria , The Crystal Empire **_

**Shining Armor's POV **

Since all of Tartarus broke loose I had to keep The Crystal Empire safe from … whatever those are .

Though I can say this my wife Cadence is protecting two foals from Ponyville , there names are Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon .

From what I can gather that they were scared out of there whits when my security detail found them. And everypony else that wasn't infected by either a bite or a scratch .

Though it was hard finding as many ponies that are uninfected by this 'virus' .

But when this all started I saw mom and dad eaten alive though they told me to run , I didn't see Twily nor do I know if she's alive or not , the same applies to her friends but I do know that she's more than capable of taking care of herself .

Thankfully I trained the crystal ponies into a fighting force using swords , bows and arrows , and crossbows .

Though I did hear that there's a portal in the throne room but that's only a rumor .

But if that's true or not then I guess I could evacuate the Crystal Empire and make our move toward Canterlot .

Though I did see Cadence , my wife come in with a worried look on her face . "Shiny ,what's wrong?" asked Cadence worry on her face .

I turned to face her with worry on my face for my little sister .

"Cadence , I am worried of my little sister , Twilight I don't know what happened to her nor do I know if she's alive or one of them" I said with a sigh .

Cadence walked over to me and put a hoof around me in comfort .

"I'm sure that Twilight is okay as is her friends" said Cadence with a smile .

"thanks honey I needed that" I replied with a small smile gracing my features .

We soon walked back toward the throne room where everypony was gathered and I told them of my plan .

Most of the royal guard was transferred here , to protect the crystal empire from any kind of attack even ones from the undead .

"Listen up everypony" I said with a loud enough voice . Everyone in the room snapped there heads toward me and Cadence .

"my plan is to leave the Crystal Empire via train bound for Canterlot , now I know some of you may not like this but Equestria has fallen , and there is a rumor about a mystery portal created by Princess Celestia , herself we don't know where it leads but it has to lead somewhere far away from here so only take what you need don't carry anything more than that" I said .

Everypony scrambled out of the throne room . "Cadence tell Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon about my plan" I said serious .

She nodded and headed off . I did the same only I headed toward mine and Cadence's quarters to pack up everything .

Clothes and well only what we could carry with us .

Hours later we boarded the train and the train was ready to go.

Sure enough we headed out of the crystal empire and toward Canterlot .

While on the trip there I was still trying to figure out as to how I was going to break this to , Twily my own sister , that our parents are now one of them .

But I knew I had Cadence beside buck I don't even know if , Princess Celestia is even alive at this point .

All I do know is that the Royal guard might be alive as well same with the lunar guard .

_**Hours later **_

_**Canterlot , Equestria **_

The train soon pulled into the station we all piled out of the train and made our way toward the castle since it was … a ghost town , in fact all of Canterlot was there was hardly anypony there minus a few of those things . But most of the crystal guards were able to take them out while we advanced .

We made it through the town without any problems , once we entered the castle we made our way toward the throne room .

Though I knew in my heart that , Twily was going to be surprised that I have , Twilight's Number one assistant with me , that's right Spike he's among the survivors of Ponyville .

Most of the survivors are from , Manehatten, Hoofington , Ponyville , Baltimare , Fillydelphia , and very few here in Canterlot . Hours later we made it toward the throne room .

"Alright go through that portal , we don't know where it may lead but all we can hope is that there is a place better than this" I said .

I told the guards to lock the doors and board them up once again , while the rest of the ponies went through the portal .

Once the last few ponies went through , I ordered the guards to go through as I would follow through last .

Before I could go through the doors were brought down by those things.

And that's when I just went through the portal hoping to be greeted by my group on the other side .

And hopefully , Cadence , Twilight , Princess Luna , Prince Solaris , Prince … Blueblood ,and Princess Bluebelle .

Hours later after Chrysalis and her 'drones' got settled in, I headed back toward my house .

But not before I saw yet another light shoot down from the sky but here's the odd thing there wasn't a burn circle that you would find after it shot back into the sky .

Heading toward it , I saw what appeared to be an entire village worth's of people . I gasped and grabbed my radio to radio in for either Twilight ,Rainbow, or Rarity .

**Adam : _Does anyone read me , I found an entire village worth's of people just lying here in there birth day suits , I can't identify them but send out Twilight Sparkle , Rainbow Dash , or Rarity I say again there is a whole village worth's of people unconscious and naked over _**

**Twilight : _ This is Twilight I read you five by five I'm rounding up a scouting party to your location stand by , over _**

**Adam : _Rodger that Twilight , and have Rarity start making clothes , over and out _**

after and hours worth of waiting the said scouting party arrived . I told them to start grabbing bodies and get them toward the carousel boutique .

While I waited for the bodies to be cleared , the entire scouting party worked over time to get this done .

Once all the bodies were gone , I breathed a sigh of relief and just headed back .

Back toward my house where I would just relax from all this craziness .

Once I got back I got inside my house , locked it , and proceeded to my room where I saw my network was almost set up all I had to was just turn it on .

I checked all my connections and yup as expected everything was nice and secure .

All of my computers were set , plugged in and nothing was missing at all . Walking out I collapsed in a chair in the living room and just sighed .

"Man this is crazy two bursts of light , I doubt any normal human would explain that let alone finding these well whatever they are from another world , hell they would be considered 'aliens' or 'extraterrestrial's'" I said to myself . Hours later I heard knocking at my door . The knocking persisded until I finally got up once again .

"Oh alright i'm coming hold your horns!" I shouted .

I finally opened the door to reveal , Rainbow Dash and Twilight . Scratching my head I let them in , Twilight still sobbing over who she just saw .

I was mostly confused from it all but didn't say a word I just headed upstairs and figured to let Rainbow Dash handle it .

Hours later she told me she saw her 'foal sitter' and brother along with , Spike.

She broke down and ran out of , Rarities dress shop to get some time to herself .

And now here she is here in my house crying over seeing her brother and 'foal sitter' or in this case 'baby sitter' oddly though I never consider doing a whole lot .

Meanwhile over at the new Sugarcube Corner Pinkie Pie was happily working .

I soon told the girls I was headed out , grabbing my revolver and coat I headed out to some checking around .

I then saw Luna walking around with a small happy smile on her face .

And for once I figured I'd greet her . "Hey Luna" I said waving . Sure enough she waved back with a small smile on her face , she asked she could join me .

I told her yes and she grabbed her hatchet with a string, and we decided to check out the town a bit .

It seemed that everything was in order the roads were being maintained .

We had more people to help keep the town both secured .

We also had the warehouse renovated into a storage shed for our generator , communications center , workshop , weapons shop , and finally our vehicle shop .

We found this old school bus that wasn't being used much so I told the crew to get right on it and turn it into a mobile communications center .

While that was going on I even decided to check out my car to see if it needed further maintenance done on it , Luna was right beside me she was so interested by what she saw .

As I figured she would .

Thanks to , Rarity she had clothes made in there color .

So we wouldn't have to worry about them walking around in there birthday suits all the time , Unlike Equestria , Earth required you to wear something to cover it up .

While I did what I could to keep it maintained ,I didn't have to worry a whole lot about doing the heavy duty .

A worker came over to me and decided to not say a word . I soon finished my check on it .

"hey that's a nice ride there , say if you ever need a tuneup done on it let me know" he said holding out his hand . "

Yea , I'll keep that in mind" I said shaking his hand . I soon walked out of the vehicle shop to check the communications center .

And much to my surprise I saw Spike up and about after getting use to his new limbs but missed his tail .

"Hey what's up" I announced . He jumped much in surprise , I just had to suppress a chuckle at that and nearly dropped something .

Thankfully Fluttershy who was there to catch it and set it on the table. "Oh uh who are you?" asked the new comer .

"I'm Adam, and I'm leading this group" I said .

"well I'm Spike, Twilight's number one assistant" said Spike proudly . "I think I can see that , So what's the current stage on our communications center?" I asked .

"Well um it's um coming along we have most of the equipment set up and um ready to go but we don't have electricity" said Fluttershy .

"Yea all we got are walkie talkies just to keep in contact" added Spike . I thought it over until an idea came to mind . "Well how's this sound we are considering a supply run to grab a generator but we don't have vehicle big enough to hold it" I stated .

"That's true which is why we scowered the place ,and found a flatbed truck that is big enough and wide enough to hold a generator , but we would need a crane to get it up off the truck and lowered into the spot that we want it which is in this room" stated Spike .

I continued to think this over until yet another idea came to me . "Alright I say we built a crane onto the truck and expand the flatbed to hold both it and the generator" I said .

"you got it in fact I'll relay that to the mechanic's right now" said Spike getting out his walkie talkie .

_**Spike : This is Spike to Applebrandy do you read , over**_

**AppleBrandy: _Ah read ya five by five , so what's the request for the flatbed truck?_**

_**Spike : We need you to install a operating a crane on the truck and expand the said flatbed to include it but make sure that the crane is lightweight enough to only move the generator , over **_

**Applebrandy:_ copy that , I'll pass the word on , over and out _**

Once Spike was done talking with the head mechanic .

I knew that Fluttershy wanted tot to talk to so I thought that Luna would chat with Spike for a few awhile .

So she lead me into a secluded room since they are going to use it for storage .

"So are you sure you know what your doing ?" asked Fluttershy . While wasn't sure as to what she was implying I rolled with it .

"Well to be perfectly honest with you Fluttershy , I can only do my best and that's what matters at the current moment" I answered .

I figured she would be satisfied for the moment , however though she put an arm around my shoulder for added support . As to what reason for doing that ? I'm not sure .

I soon returned the hug and I headed out of the said room , to get a look to get at the current stage of the communications center .

I knew the outside was already done with baraicades and what not . But it's not like we are on mars or anything .

Anyway once I was out of the communications room.

I figured that I would pay another visit to the vehicle shop and see what's going on there , once I got inside I checked it out .

I saw that the mechanics were working ,on a military flatbed truck that we found here at the warehouse .

They were working on extending the bed to , accommodate the crane that was also being mounted as well .

The crane was a makeshift one that accommodated a typical car engine that was pulled from the cars one of the cars back on the highway .

Other than that it wasn't turned on but I couldn't wait for someone to test it . Sure enough I saw one of the mechanic's get inside the crane and test it .

Sure enough it worked ,The crane had several cables and a grabbing arm attached to the several row of cables ,With a bunch of pullies running the cables through to one HUGE spool box .

"That's amazing right there but who's going to be driving the truck?" I asked confused .

The one known as Applebrandy turned toward me with a grin on his face that meant something .

"well ah was thinking you could drive that truck and somepony from the group will help operate the crane" suggested Applebrandy .

While I didn't like the idea , I frankly had to just go with it. "eh sounds good to me , so when we leaving?" I asked .

"whenever your and your 'buddy' are ready" said Applebrandy heading back to do some chores with Applejack . I figured I knew just who to bring along … none other than Twilight .

I walked away from the vehicle shop and out of the warehouse and headed toward my house .

I still saw Twilight who was no longer crying . "hey Twi I have a mission for you" I said .

That got her attention and it would sorta take her mind off of whatever is bugging her at the moment . "yea what's the mission?" asked Twilight curious .

"Listen , we need to get a huge hunken generator so our 'community' can have some power , power lines are ready to go as is everything else , besides all the measures were put in place thanks to , Luna filling them in on what we use to keep for electricity" I said .

She thought it over but was confused as to how that this 'mission' was going to work .

"Okay , I have a question – how are we going to get a generator that won't crush the said vehicle ? And what is going to help move it?" asked Twilight .

"Ah , I had found that the people at the vehicle shop have extended the bed of the flatbed military truck and added in a makeshift crane as well" I said .

Hours later we walked out and decided to check it out .

Once we got to the warehouse I showed her the vehicle shop .

We walked through the said shop , and there she saw it a flatbed military truck that was left here .

The bed was extended to handle a huge generator the wood was reinforced with several steel beams .

That was also reinforced with several more steel beams, but was also welded with several steel joints .

As for what wood was used to extend the bed it was a mix of , Oak , Pine , Ash , and Cherry a really good mix of woods for this to work .

"great job you guys" I said.

I climbed into the truck and fired it up .

I then saw the wall move away revealing the open field . Twilight got on the other side of the truck and buckled herself in .

The truck also had a makeshift crane reinforced with several steel beams and concrete to make it hold . The cockpit was the same as any crane .

As to power it up it had a like I said it had a car engine but that said engine was none other than a for F150 engine. I backed up the truck and was able to turn the wheels before we headed out .

Thankfully this was a 'large' warehouse so this was no problem .

Once we were on the highway I had to figure it out where we should go to get a generator .

"hmm acording to this map we should head to one of the power plants here in georgia" I said .

Getting on the exit ramp to heading toward another set of highway . Odd though that I didn't see any walkers anywhere in this part of where we were .

Hours later I saw some sort of power plant .

Yea this was it alright but in order to get to the said generator we had to figure out where it was .

I stopped the truck and you could say that this , 'power plant' was out of commission .but the generator wasn't . I backed up the truck and to where the location of the said generator wasn't .

"Alright Twilight , try and hoist it up from the ground and we are out of here" I said . She nodded , and got out of the passenger side of the truck and climbed up a ladder toward the crane .

While I sat there and relaxed . Good thing this truck and crane was built with a CB radio or something of that caliber . Though I had to wonder who built it and installed it inside though . That's when I heard Twilight's voice through the radio .

**Twilight : Adam I've got the generator but it seems that this might be a problem, over **

**Adam : _What do you mean ? Over _**

**Twilgiht : I mean that this generator has several connections to it powering this power plant first we have to disconnect them before we can 'hoist' it up , Over **

**Adam : _Alright do that I'll be waiting here keep an eye on things , Over and out _**

I simply waited for Twilight to get out of the crane while I sat in the truck keep an eye on things .

_Ah crap my weapons … hang on I have my revolver and I think Twilight has her gun so I think we are good _I thought . Sure enough the entire power plant was powered down that's when I saw her heading out of the said plant , climbed back up the ladder and into the crane .

The cranes arm was big enough for a generator of it's size .

She grabbed it and moved it very carefully from it's spot and loaded it onto the truck . Also the truck was already had several straps and extenders .

I got out of the truck and helped Twilight secure the said generator .

It was a hassle securing the generator such as several straps busting , as they couldn't reach the other side .

We both got back in the truck and drove off from the power plant toward our ,'community' or compound or at least SOMETHING . Hours later we saw it coming into view .

We pulled in the main gate and yea we were able to off load the generator into the room only the room had to be well bigger to accommodate it .

After more waiting everything was set to go .

We then lowered the generator into the room again and it fit like a snug bug. We soon breathed a sigh of relief as they made the connections .And the entire town had power .

"And god said , 'let there be light'" I said quoting something from the bible .

We soon parked the truck with the other vehicles and headed for home .

Once I got home I just collapsed as everything was ready to go I fired up my network and yea nothing you could say got 'fried' .

I just started well checking what I had and yup all of my stuff was on both laptops .

Besides it's not like we had to pay bills or anything like that . Though each house a breaker box and what not .

Hours later I saw the sun starting to set and frankly , that's all that mattered .

But as for water that was going to be a bit tricky .But was solved as we had several pumping stations pumping water from the lake .

So a lot of work was set to putting in the pipes. We even had a 'water tower' or something like that . I breathed a sigh of relaxation as I turned on my recording camera .

_**Day 5: warehouse ,**_

**I have good news and bad news . **

**Good news is : we just got the generator installed and the entire community has power we also have water and are working on sewage /garbage so that will come along soon . **

**As for the bad news : the thing is though we don't have a gate or any kind of brick wall . **

**Hell nor do we have any kind of government but have decided on like a mayor , and a some committees , and to top that we need to install like almost a field of traps or something at that . **

**But that's going to take time , time which is NOT on our side , according our scout a entire horde of walkers have been spotted heading this way . **

**But other than that is what we are working on at the moment. **

**We don't know when the said horde is arriving but this time, Mayor Luna has ordered construction of several evacuation shelters for the civilians while me and Twilight were out for the generator . **

**So as of now we have increased patrols , and will soon be working on building up a security force or army at least for the moment , still though this could take a lot of time . **

***groaning approaching* **

**ah damn it , this isn't good I have to help out , and ah fuck I need to get my M4A1 along with my body armor our revised versions are still being worked on along with an entire drum of rounds being also worked .**

**And ah shit not good we can't become like them . Well I have to try and take out walkers _end recording _**

I stopped recording as I would work on t later . I grabbed my Colt King Cobra and made sure it was loaded .

Rushing down stairs I saw my M4A1 by the door . Grabbing it I made sure it was at a full clip and I was lucky that it was .

I also put on my body armor just in case . Grabbing my assault rifle I rushed out the door closing it .

I had to shoot my way toward the warehouse , that's when I saw almost an entire army of my fellow survivors .

They were armed with crossbows , bows and arrows , sniper rifles , assault rifles , revovlers , gatling guns , RPG's , chaingun cannon's , Winchester 1300 defenders , Mossburg's , Uzi's , MP5's , UMP45' s , G17's , M9's M1911's' , M79 grenade launchers , and Hand grenades .

A lot of other people were armed with katana's , maces , hatchet's , axes , shovels , tire iron's , Tauron 9mm's , Xm8's , M249 saw's , and Pipe bomb's . I suppose the pipe bomb's were made recently .

Sure enough we were able to hold them off but when we were about to be overrun I told the others to run out there and take out the zombies that got too close .

And whoever had those melee weapons did just that .

I'm just lucky that I shot as many walkers as I could with my M4 and whenever .

I switched toward my revolver and opened fire taking out several zombies .

We were able to thin out more and more of there numbers and let the traps do there work .

Hours later they were dead , I informed Luna that all the zombies were dead as a doornail .

Sure enough all the people were let out of the said shelters and life returned to normal . But none of us knew where Celestia , Luna's sister was it nor did we know if she was okay .

**Location : Equestria , Canterlot **

_**Princess Celestia's POV **_

I was running , running from who knows what , earlier I found out that the virus from well I think the world called 'Earth' somehow infected Equestria , or maybe somepony used a spell to revive the dead .

I don't know but all that I do know is that somehow most of ponykind is now infected with this virus and has been turned into one of them from a bite on either the leg , rump or on the neck .

I don't know if Twilight or the others made it and are safe and I can't make it back to the castle as of now .

It would take somepony that might be able to clear a path .

And with out guards to do so i'm trapped with no way out of Equestria and no way of contacting anypony else .

All I can do is hope that somepony clears a way long enough for me to make a run toward the castle . Just as I was about to give up I saw several lunar and my own guards to try and clear a path .

Wasting no time I bolted outside and followed my guards . That is until one of them turned around in shock that I was still alive .

"Princess Celestia , it is good that your alive , quickly ! You must come with us , Equestria is no longer safe and neither is Canterlot , we must go through the portal" said one of the guards . Without further delay we galloped as fast as our hooves would carry us .

We soon reached the castle gates and they were already opened .

Once again we took off as fast as we could , turning down several corridors until we reached the throne room .

I light my horn to open the doors and we all quickly trotted through with me closing them . Thankfully the portal was still open and working .

"Quickly my guards !, go through I will follow you shortly" I said . They knew they wanted to protect me but now wasn't the time .

I simply told there 'leader' to go with his battalion. He told his troops to go through . I looked around and noticed that the elite Royal guard was running as fast as they could .

I quickly opened the doors to let them in , little did I know that they were being followed by an entire horde of those things .

"Princess you must keep those doors locked those monsters are in numbers" said one of the elite guards . Me and the elite guards went through the portal to an unknown destination .

_**Location : New Union City **_

_**Adam's POV **_

I was in my home relaxing until I saw yet another pillar of light strike down from the sky .

_Oh great ! , here we go again _ . I grabbed my radio and my colt king cobra revolver and my M4A1 and headed outside .

_Whoever came through that 'pillar' must have some sort of reason. _ Hours of walking I finally found the said group it was mostly guards . But what I saw next shocked me beyond belief it was Princess Celestia and her 'elite' guards .

"Twilight's going to really love what I had found for her" I muttered . I called in an extraction team on the double to my location .

Not minutes after they arrived , I told them to get the said bodies over to Rarities shop . They nodded and it would be hours before the said bodies were gone .

It was weird it was the same pillar of light that brought Twilight and her friends here along with Shining Armor and the others and now Princess Celestia and recently Queen Chrysalis .

I saw Shining Armor and his 'guards' unfamiliar with most of the weapons here so I had Twilight explain what each one is and what rounds it fires .

I headed back to the town square with a puzzled look on my face .

I later decided to head over toward the warehouse and see what was up. I later entered the vehicle shop and nearly most of the vehicles were ready to go .

I saw Humvees , Pickup trucks , cars , SUV's , flatbed's , tractor trailers , and a couple of busses .

_This is perfect _I thought . Applebrandy , walked over to me and saw a smile on my face . "Well Ah'll be what's going on?" asked Applebrandy .

"Well from what i'm seeing here , all these vehicles are being outfitted with several mini-guns am I right?" I asked . He nodded his head since he was working closely with the weapons department .

"That's right this going to be a while but we will have these weapons installed on the trucks however the cars ? We are reinforcing them with titanium for there entire frame and even working on adding two generators" explained Applebrandy in detail .

"I see though , well keep up the good work your and your crew are going to need some sort of break , don't need you guys collapsing" I said jokingly and very seriously . He was confused for a bit but did understand where I was getting at .

I soon walked out , and decided to go and check out what was going on with the weapons department . I simply hung around until I saw Spike and Twilight explaining to her brother which weapon does what .

I decided to walk back to my house and just do some stuff there in hopes I could take whatever it was off my mind .

Hours later I soon heard a knock at the door , opening it I saw Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo , now I found this odd for some reason . Ignoring it let them in , but what shocked me was that they were kicked out of there own house by Blueblood .

"I'll let you two stay with me" I said .

They quickly grabbed there stuff and not hours later , you could say that I have a family of my own . Now we just need to put together a form of security /military , to protect this 'establishment' .


	8. a Family is Formed

Chapter 6 setting up a community , a new comer to New Union City , a Family is born

**Location : Earth , New Union City **

_**Adam's POV **_

Long after Rainbow Dash and her sister Scootaloo got all , moved in .

I decided to find out what changed Blueblood's attitude , as to why he kicked those two out of there OWN home no less and are forced to bunk with me .

I walked out of my home and noticed that Blueblood was sitting on a nice comfy cution on the very front porch of RD and Scoot's house .

Realizing what I was about to do , I frankly ignored whatever voice was telling me to 'walk away' . _No , Blublood must pay for what he did to those two and I'll make sure he does pay !_ .

Walking over there he saw me , a smirk formed on his face . "well well well and who might you be , peasent" said Blueblood in a snobbish way .

"Can it Blueball's , I wanna know this , Why did you kick Rainbow Dash , Element of Loyalty and Scootaloo her own sister to the street like that?" I asked clearly calm . He didn't notice it but he did take offense to me calling him blueball's .

"BLUEBALLS?!, my name peasant , is Blueblood , B - L- U - E- B- L -O -O- D Blueblood get it right ! You idiot , you clearly have NO idea who your dealing with , a prince of Equestria" stated Blueblood getting in my face .

"Yeesh say it don't spray it , oh and for that I'm thinking of taking you before Mayor Luna and let her decide your punishment" I stated .

I radioed for several police officers to drag Blueball's toward Town hall and let Luna decide his fate . That's when I saw Bluebelle looking pretty irate with the entire situation .

"Uh Bluebelle what are you doing here?" I asked .

"I don't know , all I can say is that my brother dragged me from our 'house' since it didn't suit his 'needs' and kicked out Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo , I feel sorry for those two , but what my brother did was unforgivable!" said Bluebelle angrily .

"I think I understand where your getting at , it's like you have no say of what your brother does , he think's that he can do what he pleases here in this town , he's in for a rude awakening from both Luna and Solaris i'm unsure of Celestia ." I said worried and smirking .

"Don't worry about Aunt Celestia , I think she's in the hospital being treated for her wounds that she had back in …. Equestria" said Bluebelle .

"I'll soon find out what's going on though , don't worry we'll get you your own house and away from Blueblood" I said .

I walked away from the house that was once was RD's and Scootaloo's place with a small victory smile on my face . I soon headed toward Town hall wondering what was going on .

I headed up the steps and I suppose the guards were probably wearing there solar armor guarding the place . "Halt" they said . "Who are you?" they asked .

"I'm Adam Seville , I'm the one who ordered Blueballs be brought here" I said .

I could tell that one of them was snickering at this . "Very well , Mayor Luna is expecting you as is co-mayor Solaris" one of them said .

Not wasting a beat I entered the building , it looked like the courthouse out of Turnabout Storm , and i'll tell you this I saw a picture of Luna in her ponyform .

I soon headed toward the office that said 'Mayor Luna' upon entering the two were well in a shouting match , don't ask why .

"Aunt Luna if you just listen to me , we have to keep the royal bloodline as pure as possible" said Blueblood .

"Blueblood , the Royal family is dead we left those titles behind this is our new lives here on Earth so GET USE TO IT , I also found out that YOU kicked out the element of Loyalty and her sister Scootaloo , HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING ! ,YOUR PUNISHMENT IS THIS , YOU WILL BE ASSINGED TO ONE OF THE PATROL TEAMS!" Shouted Luna in her royal Canterlot voice .

She finally calmed down enough to notice me, standing in the door way.

"Oh we are terribly sorry our nephew Blueblood was being punished for a crime he committed here in this town" said Luna .

I already knew what he did and simply smirked at his own misfortune for being caught red handed at it .

"His sister Bluebelle had no idea as to what was going on , please don't punish her" I stated in a pleading manner .

She smiled at me in a way that made Blueblood cringe .

"I know Blueblood's the one at fault not his sister" said Luna in a caring mood . She then glared daggers at Blueblood just daring him to open that thing he calls a mouth .

"Open thy mouth , insert thy foot , chew vigerisoly" I said .

Blueblood was getting so angry that it was hard for him to not hit me , heck I was ready for him any chance anywhere and guess what , that was the moment he snapped . _Perfect _I thought . Luna wasn't ready for a fight in her office .

However she was more than ready to deal with such a squabble . I nodded to Luna who nodded back silently saying , 'I'm more than ready' .

Blueblood got up out of his chair and threw a right hook at me . Easily dodging it I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back , screaming out in pain Blueblood teleported away this time using magic .

_Alright jerk , where are ya _ I thought looking around the room . He teleported a few feet and charged at me putting everything he had into one punch .

Once again I side stepped him , easily and this time I kicked him in the back making him stumble , I wouldn't resort to using my weapon to murder this guy as he wasn't a walker .

This time something changed this time he grabbed a hold of me and threw me against the wall with his magic . Holding me there it was getting harder and harder to breath .

"I don't think I heard you quite well, you think you have the right to call me insulting names and order me off my own property ? , I don't think so , now your going to suffer by my hand" said Blueblood evilly .

Luna recoiled in complete horror at the sight before her seeing her own brother resort to murder to prove his point .

Going irate once again , Luna used her own magic to try and pry off blueblood off of me , it was no good .

But I had an idea I reached for my weapon and aimed a shot at his horn . Firing it he was able to release his hold on me .

That was Luna's chance , she charged up a spell , and focused it on Blueblood , this time she was more than mad , she was clearly pissed off not at me but at Blueballs assaulting me for no reason at all.

This was her chance she used the said spell to engulf Blueblood in an aura of midnight blue to not only pry him off of me but to also hold him down .

Finally I was able to breath , gasping for breath as quick as I could I got my bearings and just wanted to beat the everloving shit out of him for doing that .

But that look from Luna just told me to stop . As I know there is no arguing with her once she steps in a situation .

"_**Blueblood , HOW DARE THOU ATTACK SOMEONE WHO FOUNDED THIS VERY COMMUNITY , NOW WE PLAN TO ADD ONTO THOU'S PUNISHMENT , NOT ONLY WILL YOU BE ON A PATROL TEAM THOU WILL ALSO BE LOCKED UP AS WELL !" **_shouted Luna once again in her Royal Canterlot voice . And boy did it hurt being THAT close to her , and feeling her powerful vocal chords .

"As for you young man , instating a fight like this one was completely wrong , while I know you only said one phrase something else also set off Blueblood like that , so consider this a warning , DON'T do that" added Luna calming down .

She called for two police officers to remove this 'trash' from her sight . And gone he was . I then took my seat and well things got pretty interesting . "Luna , you wanted to see me" I said also calming down .

"yes I did , I wanted to ask where Rainbow Dash , and Scootaloo are ?" asked Luna concerned .

"There living with me for the moment in fact they want a family and I guess I've got a family to take care of" I said . She was surprised for a bit , but was also very happy about the whole thing , minus the two being kicked out unfairly.

"Pardon me Luna but , why was Rainbow Dash and Scoots kicked out of there own home?" I asked . "I'm not sure though I do plan to ask them once I get the chance , as I do wanna hear it from them" stated Luna .

"well there is one other thing though , how are we suppose to handle a horde , yes we have evacuation shelters , but we will need an entire field of mines laid out along with a brick wall reinforced and guards patrolling it along it's sides" I stated . Luna put her hand to her chin and thought it over for a bit .

"You are quite correct which is why we are working on just that , although it is high time that we got to it instead of putting up a sign that says 'here come eat us , free humans here'" stated Luna . I attempted to hold back a laugh since I sorta found it funny .

She raised a brow at me in complete confusion . But knew that she made a joke a bit and just well fell into a fit of giggles . Meanwhile another car was going down the said highway , as for the driver he simply smiled to himself .

"well Ah'll be this should be a perfect place to settle down for the moment before ah have to move on" said Merle hours later he pulled into the main parking lot around back .

Getting out of his car he was shocked at what he saw an entire community people going about there daily lives nobody living in fear .

He decided to to stroll up to the town hall and see if he could at least get a home /garage . "Halt" they announced .

"Look I need to speak with your , leader I'm new here and I was figuring that your leader could lend a helping hand" said Merle . Hoping they would buy it they lowered there hands and allowed him to pass .

He walked for what seemed like for a longtime until he came upon a door titled 'Mayor Luna' _Luna huh ? Odd name I wonder where they all came from. _He opened the door revealing himself and saw luna and me talking laughing .

Stopping her fits of giggles she got right to business .

"Well if you'll excuse me I have to get back my family and see what's going on" I said excusing myself .

I walked out of the town hall and walked all the way back home , I opened the door and decided to watch some TV for once this was a nice change .

_**Merle Dixon's POV **_

"So you must be the mayor of this fine town" I said taking a seat . "Indeed I am I have a co mayor as his name is Solaris" said Luna proudly .

_What is this some sort of kids show ? _I thought in confusion .

"there is one other position that needs filling , we are looking for a security adviser, if you accept you will be paid very handsomely" offered Luna .

I thought it over for a while before I smiled and knew this was it . "then you got your self an adviser , Also I will need a house with a garage to store my car" I said .

"That is being arranged as we speak , my construction crew is working around the clock so it might be awhile , also we are going to be adding in a little something , a personal weapon shop that you can make your weapons" said Luna .

I was impressed , besides how did she even know about me wanting a weapon shop ? Deciding against it I simply figured she already knew .

We soon concluded our business and I walked out knowing that this was going to be , one of those what you all call 'lucky day's' , other than that I decided to find some place to grab a bite to eat since I haven't had much .

_**Adam's POV **_

While I was watching TV I didn't notice Rainbow cuddle up next to me with a content smile on her face . I smirked at that and simply stroked her rainbow hair , what I didn't notice was that Scootaloo also cuddle up to my other side as well , I also stroked her purple hair since they are my family .

Now I understand what it means to have a family to have those you love be around you .

_So this is what it feels like huh ? Well then I love this feeling having those you care about get closer to you … I don't think they'll be deceiving me anytime too soon I love them and they love me . _As I just watched TV I sorta figured out that my wish for a family came true .

Other than that a community was being worked on , while I have my family to look after .

The good news is that I don't have to take care of changing diapers all the time i'm already dealing with a young girl so that saves me the trouble of baby things .

_Thank you god for doing this for sending these ponies turned human my way thank you so much _ I thought while I watched TV .

I guess that's what matters the most is that number 1 : I have a family , I also have someone to really get close to .

Number 2 : It's not like i'm being used for anything else though . And Number 3 : I also not only have a girlfriend I think , but a young daughter to take care of . This is the start of a new life already and I plan to live it out .


	9. Bluebloods Betrayal , Love

Chapter 7 Expanding , The Woodbury army , Bluebloods Betrayl , Love

_**Location : New Union City **_

**Adam's POV **

While everything was looking good , Luna and Solaris both figured that it was time to expand there small nation into another state but it had to be cleared out .

Thankfully the entire military and police were more than ready to do so , grabbing there weapons . Police cruisers and military vehicles headed out in an entire convoy along with who ever else wanted to join . I nodded toward my group and we all got armed and armored .

All of us heading toward the warehouse , we opened up the door and walked toward the vehicle shop where we all got inside , our own convoy headed out , at the head was Shining Armor followed by his most trusted guards , followed by my group .

Our next destination was none other than Alabama thankfully Chrysalis volenterred to drive the mobile communications bus at the very end .

_**State : Alabama **_

After hours of driving we finally arrived in Alabama , it took all but a few more days to clear out the infection of walkers so we could setup communities and a way to stay in touch with , New Union City , which was now our capital . For Twilight and her friends they didn't mind staying at the capital it did feel like home . Shining Armor was also in charge of the clearing of all houses of any and all walkers . As for me we pulled along just in case .

_**Location : New Union City **_

_**Luna's POV **_

After watching the military and local police head out I tasked my co mayor Solaris to setup a backup police and Military just in case we are attacked . He nodded and got started to draw up a draft form for any and all to sign .

Meanwhile I was busy with keeping the town intact and keeping order as well . Of course I also took time to see my sister , Celestia , thank goodness she's still her and not one of those things .

Though I am quite curious , how did she survive the zombiepony apocalypse , though unlike the humans . shaking off the said thought I was able to wrap up some final papers mostly for water food and other things .

I then headed over to the hospital where my sister laid still as a board hooked up to a monitor .

I swear that thing annoyed me to no end , but looking at my sister her hair did still flow much mine does .

I didn't know what I was doing , but I took a seat and figured that talking to her would help ease whatever stress that I was dealing with every day .

"Hey there Sister" I said . "I have good news for you , we are expanding and we are going to setup a new city in a state called 'Alabama' and Shinning Armor is leading the charge , Though I am worried that we may get attacked sooner or later" . I saw a bit of movement so I continued .

"There's more , Twilight worries everyday if you will ever wake up as does everybody , even Bluebelle , But I have some bad news as well, Blueblood attacked one of this towns founders yes his name is Adam Seville the leader of his own group I was able to separate the two before anymore harm came to the human that helped all of us , I have him locked up and he's even on a changeling patrol team" .

Finally Celestia's eyes opened and for the first time she noticed she was hooked up to a heart monitor . Confusingly she looked at me and smiled for the first time .

"Sister , where are we?" asked Celestia confused .

"We are on , Earth dear sister and we have a town going thanks to the human that rescued the element bearers and even help found this town" I said proudly .

"Oh and where might this human be?" asked Celestia curious .

"Unfortunately they are all on a mission to wipe out Alabama of what he calls these things 'walkers' however I have news that Equestria is lost" I stated sadly . Dejected she laid her head back on the soft pillow .

"I heard about our nephew attacking Adam like that you said he said something" said Celestia wanting to hear more .

"yes he said this 'Open thy mouth Insert thy foot chew vigerisouly' that's what set Blueblood off I think however though he is locked up in a cell at a local police station" I stated recalling what happened .

"Very well as soon as I am well enough I will visit the current house that he lives in" said Celestia .

"Also I should that mention that the element of loyalty and young Scootaloo are currently living with him" I added . "Yes that is another thing I wish to ask them once I feel strong enough to move on my own" added Celestia .

"rest now sister , you need it here on earth the titles of 'Princess' and 'Prince' are no longer used , now it's terms like 'President' , 'Vice President' , 'Secretary of Defense' and so on and so forth" I added further . My sister wasn't one to argue when it came to her health .

"It is good to see that your okay , and as soon as I am well enough Blueblood is going to regret EVER assaulting someone as important as a founder of a town like this" said Celestia clearly pissed . And it was also very wise to NEVER anger my sister I knew all to well .

"Luna , you need rest as well I can tell you have bags under your eyes" said Celestia . "No I have to raise the moon" I said starting to fall asleep .

"No sister that is no longer your job" said Celestia soothingly . And just like that I fell asleep right on top of my sister snoring as I always do .

_**State : Alabama **_

**Adam's POV **

I looked and noticed that the moon was out as were the stars . _Perfect _. I looked toward Shining Armor who was conducting the entire operation , walking I knew I had an idea .

"Captain Armor" I said . "Oh Adam , what is it" he said in a military like voice .

"how long will it be before we have the entire state cleared of walkers?" I asked . "It won't be long just a few more days until any and all streets and cities cleared" said Shining Armor .

"Very well I think your wife is most likely keeping an eye on New Union City for the moment while we are away" I said .

"But I have an idea, once we get this state cleared we should close off any and all highways leading into this state and only open the one we just came from" I added .

He thought this over and agreed that it will take a week to about a month of closing off those said highway's . I then headed off since I wasn't part of his group .

The others however were keeping busy either cleaning there weapons , playing cards , or sweeping each city clearing out the streets . As for us well we had to guard the mobile communications bus , which was now full of changelings . I walked inside and headed upstairs to see what was going on .

"So at least I have some form of idea how you make such a huge hive" I said . Chrysalis practically jumped a few feet in the air and was ready to attack me .

When she saw me she breathed a sigh of relief as to who it was that it was in front of her .

"DON'T do that , I didn't know if you were one of them , don't scare me like that EVER" said Chrysalis emphasizing her point .

"Okay so I didn't know , big deal , anywho , what's the status of the communications center?" I asked .

"Everything is proceeding well , Adam , however though I was getting a lot of chatter from New Union City something about an approaching army but here's the thing none of us know where they are coming from" Explained Chrysalis . I thought this over but I had an idea .

"Chrysalis I have an idea , I need you to get on the horn with , Mayor Luna and find out where this 'mystery' army is approaching and mobolize what's left of the army and police , we have to protect New Union City as best we can" I said .

Nodding she told her drones to get on it . As for me I figured that I would get check out a few other things .

**A week later **

_**Location : New Union City **_

The Entire state of Alabama was secured so we all packed up and headed back .

Upon reaching New Union City what we saw horrified us . The entire town was being ravaged and shots were being fired . We soon stepped on it heading through .

The entire bulk of the army and police headed out of the bus , while I told my group to follow them . "Alright everyone we don't know who is ravaging this town but we are going to find out" I said pissed off .

Everyone nodded so we grabbed our weapons and searched each house , until we saw it Merle Dixon ordering all police and army soldiers to hold out as long as possible .

In horror I saw Luna begging for her life as were most of the towns people . I was more than pissed off , I was irate with these morons .

"Captain Armor secure what places you can , I'm going after Luna and the rest" I ordered . While he wanted to object , he nodded and both he and his group followed him . "Lets Rock" I said .

Most of us were armed with M79 Grenade Launchers , RPG's MP5's ,UMP45's , M4A1's , M16A2's , various pistols , grenades rockets , sniper rifles , and a mini gun .

We all headed in toward the the town and sure enough I saw the entire army . The leader turned around saw us heavily armed and well armored .

"Alright assholes you take our town by force , I don't think so , LIGHT EM UP" I ordered .

Shocked he told his men to take cover while Trixie opened fire killing every single one of the said men while I heard a transmission via radio from Shining Armor .

_**Shining Armor : **_**This is Shining Armor , Adam do you read over ? **

_**Adam : **_**I read you five by five , what's your status over **

_**Shining Armor : **_**I'm fine , my wifes fine however I heard that there going after Blueblood he somehow let them through , he betrayed us for them !?**

_**Adam : **_**Rodger i'm going after Blueball's myself order your men to hold there position , Over and out !**

I was pissed off , Blueblood betrayed the entire town for those morons ! , now he was going to pay with his life . Grabbing my M4 and my colt king cobra I had Rainbow Dash in charge . "What is it?" asked Rainbow .

"Well Blueblood betrayed us for the ones who is attacking the place I want you and the others to secure the town with the help of Shining Armor find any and all survivors and help them toward the hospital I'll be going after Blueblood myself" I said holding back my anger . She nodded and I went ahead deeper into the said town .

Scanning the area with my eyes , I saw that it was none other than a small escort with Blueblood in tow with them . Smirking I grabbed my assault rifle and wanted to surprise the said escort .

So I simply decided to use a normal grenade as a distraction . I pulled the pin and threw it upon impact it exploded . The entire escort took cover as did Blueblood .

At that point I ran assault rifle in hand one guy tried to shoot at me with a G17 pistol but was a lousy shot with it . I simply shot him in the head . But something was off I fell right into a trap .

But I had a backup plan , Shining Armor and his group plus my group with me . Though I did tell them to stay put , a lot of good that did . Ignoring it I had a plan .

"give it up your out numbered" said the voice . Scanning the place I spotted a guy with a gun aimed right at me . "I don't think so" I said smirking .

"It's your funeral" he added . He ordered his troops to open fire , we took cover and returned fire . We took out most of them but they were gone already once the dust settled .

"Everyone Casualty report" I ordered .

Rainbow Dash checked Scootaloo who was shot in the chest but I told Twilight to perform a medical spell. She looked at me with a grim expression on her face .

"well the good news is that the bullet didn't hit her in the heart or she would be dead already how ever it is lodged in between the lung and heart .

"so basically a few more meters to the left or right and she would be dead" I added . "That's right we need to remove it we can't wait for the doctors to get to us" said Rarity .

However Sweetie Belle didn't fare much better she was shot up pretty badly several bullet fragments were in her chest and stomach .

Applebloom had the samething as Sweetie Belle but worse she was shot in the in the back which meant one thing she was either dead or unconscious from the said pain or even paralyzed . Rarity looked her over and had tears in her eyes as did Applejack and Rainbow Dash .

_This isn't good either A we get them to the Hospital or we operate ,I'd rather go with option A _. "Twilight can you teleport the CMC with you to the hospital" I said .

"Alright but I will need Rarities help to do this" said Twilight.

"I'll help you Twilight darling, Anything for my little sister" said Rarity . And in a flash of light they were gone .

And I didn't know what to do but I had to find answers , like Batman I had to find out how and why this attack happened.

I stood up and realized that I had work to do . Rainbow and Applejack looked like they wanted to help out .

"Be with your sisters they need you now more than ever , I have to find some answers" I said simply. In a fury Rainbow stood up and slammed me into a nearby wall with tears pouring down her face .

"Look I know your in pain , hell we all are but you can't just shut us out like this , let us help you and you help us" said Rainbow .

Her voice cracking like this , I couldn't argue against that .

"Alright where's Fluttershy?" I asked. "Fluttershy went with Twi and Rarity with the CMC" said Applejack . "Alright I guess we go to Mayor Luna , she might the answers that we need" I said . We all headed toward City hall .

Where I found co-mayor Solaris looking things over .

"Mayor Solaris where's Mayor Luna?" I asked . "She's attending the funeral of the towns people" said Solaris . "Alright , how did this attack happen?" asked Rainbow wanting answers as much as I did . "well from what I know ….

_**Hours Earlier **_

_**Location : New Union City **_

_**Luna's POV **_

I was sitting at my office doing some paper work when a guard rushed into my office in a panic . "Mayor , we are under attack!"said the frantic guard .

In alarm I got up from my desk and told the guard to settle down and tell me exactly what happened .

He told me that most of the police and army were shot up pretty badly , and that we are being over run with a tank most of the traps that were in place were holding them back .

"Very well, Order the people to there shelters" I said taking charge .

"Luna what's wrong?" asked Solaris . "We are under attack , get the people to there shelters , I'll rally what's left and hold them off as long as possible" I ordered .

Nodding he took off , I then saw three young girls yet all three didn't have there sisters . "Young ones what are you doing here , shouldn't you be with at a shelter?" I asked .

"Our sisters aren't here" said Sweetie belle . "Very well go to the hospital you should Fluttershy there" I said .

Before they took off they were shot up badly it took all the magic that I had to keep them from dying , and by dying I mean the said bullets reaching there organs or anything else .

They were in terrible pain and it was tearing me up inside . Wasting no time I teleported them to a safe location .

I then grabbed an assault rifle and opened fire on who ever fired upon those three girls , though I could tell that there sisters are going to be very angry at who did this . I started to run checking for any survivors from this unprovoked attack .

Much to my relief there some , the said people made it to the shelters , however some were not so lucky . I looked in horror at what I saw dead bodies laying face down not moving .

_They are going to pay _ I thought as I found what I could and shoot up the said people .

I saw Cadence rallying who she could and fend off these attackers . I then found the communications center and heard a transmission from our mobile communications bus .

_**Chrysalis : **_**This is Chrysalis , how is everything back in New Union City , Over **

_**Luna : **_**It's not good we are under attack I don't know how long we can hold out but we need assistance , Over **

_**Chrysalis : **_**We are on our way , hold out as long as possible , Over and out !**

This was going to be a tough battle to win , but we have to hold out as long as we can and hopefully we can do just that . I rallied who I could of the police and military to at least start to push them back .

_**Present Time **_

_**Location : New Union City **_

_**Adam's POV **_

I gasped at what I had just heard . "Rainbow , AJ , Rarity , you need to be with your sisters , me and Twilight can get answers as best we can" I said sternly .

I knew they wanted to object over this but I wasn't going to budge .

Dejected they headed for the hospital while me Twilight and Pinkie were able to search the place for answers . Though for me I had to figure out who they were and why they attacked New Union City .

Hours after the funeral , we were able to get most of the people headed for Alabama along with Mayor Mare , and thankfully she was alive , at least from what I had heard .

Sure enough the prison bus was soon gone from our sights and well things were a whole lot quieter than before .

Though that didn't matter . The people got out of there shelters and saw the damage before them . I can only hope that we can find a way to strike back at these monsters.

Looking around they attacked us with a frontal assault .

Captain Armor was surveying the damage and he came to the same conclusion that I did .

"Captain that meant that they had inside help" I said walking up to the place where they crashed there tank .

"yea and who better than Blueblood , though I am wondering how he get in touch with them , and how did he send that transmission about our location" said Shining Armor in thought . "Listen we need to keep finding survivors , and also to hunt down Blueblood" I stated angry .

"Right I'll get on that while you find more survivors" said Shining armor .

Yea like I was going to argue with this guy , he seems to have more experience than I do when it comes to warfare and find survivors.

After hours of searching most of the town people either took refuege in houses or shelters . So we were able to rebuild the said town .

At that point was when Celestia was released from the hospital . What she saw when she walked out of those hospital doors horrified her and also angered her .

Thankfully Solaris told Celestia that Luna was okay , sighing in relief she saw her sister in tears over what happened .

As for me I simply finished my task and headed for home to just relax and maybe figure out what happened . This town really needs to creat it's own army a special forces squad or something .

_**Day five , Location : New Union City **_

**I've got bad news , when we got back the entire town was nearly being over run by who knows what , turns out that it was the wood bury army , sounds like they were looking to wipe us out , I think not , thanks to Merle he saved our asses but it was me and my group along with Shinning Armor who helped save the said town. **

**Also a bit good news : we secured the state Alabama and are now turning it into a new city called , New Ponyville or in this case New Humanville or something I guess Mayor Mare is working out the name while the new city gets some security along with some sort of income / tourists . **

**Thankfully Mayor Mare was the one who lead the people toward New Ponyville , while Pinkie Pie wanted to setup shop over in Alabama she stayed with her friends as for Sweetie Belle , Scootaloo and Applebloom thank the stars there alive but were seriously wounded . **

**Those girls were headed toward a shelter when they saw several kids trapped in a school they helped them get to there parents but were shot , yea all three of them shot badly , it took all of Luna's magic to stop the said bullets from hitting there vital organs .**

**There in hospital with Rainbow Dash , Applejack and Rarity . **

**All I can do at the moment is piece together how this unprovoked attack happened like that . **

**From the stories that I had heard it would seem that Blueblood sent out some kind of signal but it was coded , we have people working on it around the clock trying to figure out who he sent that transmission to , even Merle knows but he is also working on it , he suggsted that he sent it to someone called 'The Governor' . Not a day goes by when I don't visit the hospital to see Scootaloo , my adopted Daughter and Rainbow Dash who stays even during the night . **

**Sometimes I would take her home when she's asleep and well strip her down put on some clothes for her and tuck her into bed with a kiss on the forehead . **

**You think i'm having an easy time with this ? Well I'm not ! I didn't know Blueblood was capable of Treason , more good news Celestia was relased from the hospital and is now in the care of her sister Luna and her brother Solaris . Thank the stars that Celestia has family to look after her . Other than that though I'm mostly doing fine... wait a minute since when did I include my feelings in this recording ? Oh well not that it matters , all I care about is simply seeing Rainbow happy and Scoots out of the hospitals , yea never liked em . **

**Well hopefully I can get some rest from this 'crazy' day and wake feeling refreshed and better than ever . _End Recording _**

I stopped the camera and just starred off into space wondering what in the acutal fuck and who that guy was , oh wait yea the Governor that slimeball son of a bitch . He was the one that most likely had his men shoot up and nearly kill those three girls .

Oh boy are there sisters going to have a complete field day out of that . Ignoring the thought I walked out of my room and went to check on Rainbow to see how she was doing .

Peeking in I saw her lying there perfectly still eyes closed , I just wanted to hold her but I don't know what to do . As I close the door to RD's room I here something opening it back up she murmers my name .

_Odd it's almost as if … she fell for me but am I falling for her ? It can't be … can it ? Ah man my brain hurts from thinking too much I really need to stop thinking on romance too much it's really killing my brain cells _ .

I headed into the kitchen to check on what we had in the way of food and drink , I looked and we have Soda's , juices , and beer .

So it's not like were low on anything . I took a second look and saw that we are good on tea and water . "Perfect think i'll take a water for the moment at least calm my mind . Other than that we are good on food for the moment .

I grabbed a water and headed back upstairs , and just walked into my room and simply just play some Bejeweled 2 and relax for a bit .

_**Rainbow Dash's POV **_

I was still alseep for Celestia knows how long , finally waking up I noticed that Adam's door was open at just a crack .

Being the curious one that I was I checked it out . Upon opening the door I saw him playing some sort of computer game .

Unsure as to what it was he stopped for a bit and noticed me with my messy hair and well me being tired from the said nap . I'm just glad that he's still alive . "Hey what are yo playing?" I asked . "Oh it's Bejeweled 2 a very fun and addicting game" replied Adam .

The one thing I like about him , is that he's tough when it comes to different situations like how he told ,Twilight to get to the hospital with my sister and AJ and Rarities sisters . "So uh" I started . He raised an eyebrow as if wondering what i'm going to say.

"uh you know what , forget it forget I said anything I love you" I said before I left quickly blushing like mad . Okay did I really just say that ? Did I just say that IN FRONT of him ? ! ah man i'm becoming all sappy NOT cool. Yes I'll admit this right now , I love him I bucking love Adam .

_**Adam's POV **_

I couldn't believe what I had just heard from her , did Rainbow just say she …. Loved me ? Now that's one thing that I would never hear from Rainbow .

Pausing my game I just got up from my chair and headed out of my room , as I finally felt something I don't know how but all I know is that I love that woman to death . I walked downstairs to find her doing something .

"Rainbow , you said that you love me ? Well I love you too" I said wrapping my arms around her . Smiling for the first time in ages , she kissed me full on the lips but this time it was of passion . So this wasn't much of a total loss of a day though .


	10. Blueblood traitor

Chapter 8 Blueblood traitor , CMC reunited , security in place

_**Location : New Union City **_

_**Adam's POV**_

I was waiting in the lobby area of the New Union City general hospital as were Rainbow Dash , Twilight , Applejack , and Rarity .

And good news finally came , they were okay to be released but to not be doing any strenuous activities in other words that's doctor talk meaning 'take it easy , let those wounds heal' .

We all wheeled them out of the hospital and all carried them home mostly AJ just happy to have her sister home same with Rarity , Rainbow Dash hardly showed much emotion in front of her friends but was glad to have Scoots back with her .

Oh boy were Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon lucky to be alive , I would have to hazard a guess that this would change there attitude . Of course they would be out of school for a while .

So that would give me some time to at least take a look at her said stitches , while I am proud of her and her two friends stepping and being the hero or heroine, I guess being the hero also means getting hurt .

But thankfully Luna was there to keep them alive most of all I'm sure that that Sweetie Belle is going to be learning magic , I'm referring to the Harry Potter Books by JK Rowling . Anyway though moving on from that though .

Rainbow Dash carried her into her bedroom and laid her down on her bed . Thankfully those stitches didn't hurt too much .

Sure enough she came out of her room and closed the door letting her sleep . I figured that we would just be outside and well just hang around .

"So Rainbow about Blueblood" I said starting up a conversation . "yea I think I found out that they are setting a bounty on him , which just suits me fine" said Rainbow angry .

"Yea I sorta picked up something of that nature how the community is setting up a bounty office or something along those lines" I said .

"Yup won't be long till we either take him dead or alive" said Rainbow with a smug look. "man remind me to NOT get you angry" I said a bit scared . "well your not Blueballs" said Rainbow with a small thing smile .

"yea I know and I'm GLAD i'm not him , anyway though word has it the community is adding a gate and a brick wall reinforced with steel beams behind it" I added .

Rainbow nodded at that , however what I didn't know was that I saw Twilight walking up to us with a smile on her face.

"Adam , Rainbow , the bounty office is built and now we are putting out a bounty for the former 'Prince' Blueblood besides Rarity is also putting together a team of special bounty hunters with approval of Mayor Solaris" said Twilight with a smile .

"That's great , won't be long before Blueball's pays for what he did to us that day" I said .

Twilight nodded , at that and she went on to tell me that Rarity is training to protect her sister Sweetie Belle from any future dangers , such as being shot at among other things .

"Well I also heard that we are going to expand this time to the north but we are going to need to regather our resources in order for that to work" Twilight went on .

I figured that it was the 'logical' thing to do , other than that it would seem that we are doing well , supplies wise though .

Meanwhile I saw Celestia walking out of her house and figured a friendly hello would be a good thing to start off the day . "why hello there , so you must be Adam , the one who rescued my little ponies"said Celestia with a warm smile .

Yea she's one person YOU don't wanna piss off , believe me though .

"yea that would be me , ya see anyone named Adam Seville?" I said jokingly . I noticed both Rainbow Dash and Twilight giggle that yea even Celestia giggle at that .

Other than that she told me that the city is going well with Luna running things however she mentioned Artimis who is waking up .

"That's great soon he will be able to rule along side his sister as co-mayor of New Union City" I said getting up . And not hours later I saw Artemis heading straight for city hall to get into his new position .

And not minutes later I saw Solaris heading toward Celestia who were later headed for the warehouse in which the upstairs was later transformed into something .

Shinning Armor and his group to clear out yet another state , Florida and were on working securing it and setting up a new city know as 'New Manehatten' .

As for me I just stuck with basically with Scoots until she's up and feeling better ,as in 100% better . There's no way in hell i'm leaving her side no way , no how .

Meanwhile over the past few weeks , the CMC later had scars to show off and stories to tell toward Diammond Tiara and Silver Spoon , you could say that the both of them were thanking and apologizing at the same time .

Once the bounty office was later built , I had an idea why not train an elite team of people to hunt down Blueblood and bring him in dead or alive wouldn't matter much to me . Night soon fell and me and Rainbow Dash retired to our rooms .

I soon turned on my laptops and just decided to download some stuff on the DELL while I surfed on the Sony VAIO .

As I browsed page after page of news I came across something that interested me and hope to gain me some answers as to why this mess was started .

_**DEAD SPOTTED WALKING AMONG THE LIVING ! , A PANDIMIC BREAKS OUT ACRSS THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!**_

according to local eye witnesses they said that these 'zombies' were spotted walking among the living ,and yet had nothing to say expect 'brains' .

All they were doing was moaning and groaning and yet they either used there finger nails to scratch like a cats claw or bite with there .

Multiple people reported injuries on either the arm , leg , and torso, they were either put down or were eaten alive , blood gushing from there neck .

"We couldn't do a thing to save them execpt kill them as they were being eaten alive , it was the only" said one of the Police officers of the NYPD. This entire pandimic swept across the entire USA like a virus sweeping more and more states in it's path .

Marshal law was declared but apparently even the people weren't safe in there homes as they were eaten alive among there family and friends , some took to the streets to try and get out , but couldn't . as they were even eaten alive in there cars as well .

One family barely got out alive but didn't get far as two or more zombies overwhelmed them , there kids are unknown at the moment .

Although it has been reported that most people that flee there homes are kids , some are considered runaways but this epidemic completely wiped out the entire human race in the United States of America .

But there is more bad news , not only has this 'virus' swept up the USA but the entire world .

Scientists can't even pin down this virus at it's source . And even both Police and the Military couldn't kill one zombie , as there shots were only slowing them down .

However we can only hope that humanity bands together and find's some sort of cure for this apocalypse.

More and more eyewitnesses even have witnessed there own elderly tear apart there own family to eat them alive .

The death count is going up in the millions possibly in the billions we don't know when we this death count is going to stop .

All we can do at the moment is pray that this apocalypse is removed from this Earth .

I laughed at that silently as there was NO cure what's so ever . Humanity is gone , we won't be coming back from this this 'virus' as this article would put it .

Shaking my head I clicked the home button heading back to the google page . I then typed in something else , more and more results of this pandemic .

And yet more and more articles pointed toward something from the Resident Evil movies , others from the Walking Dead TV series others toward Video games .

_Figures that they would try and deduce something form either the movies , a TV series or a video game just because it has zombies in it. _

Oh how wrong they really are , it's none of those however though one article does point to a logical point made by one of the scientists and he says " **the only way for these 'zombies' to arise was from some airborne virus and yet we couldn't track it down , though we can deduce that it's from the Resident Evil movies as it's called the T-Virus , is this virus real ? Oh yes it is but I pose a question myself , how was it created , and more to the point who created it"** .

I thought this over for a bit until I knew he was right , but the questions that he asked even I didn't have the answers for .

Shaking it off I would have to try and see if I can get in contact with this guy , looking at the clock it read 7:30PMLuna .

_Figures i've been at this for a while _ I thought , rubbing my temples in mere exhaustion I would have to search for more answers and try to piece together some sort of answer .

Confusing as it was , I figured that I would play a couple of rounds of Plants vs Zombies a game that's very addicting as I had to take frequent breaks .

_**Day 6 , New Union City : **_**I've been trying to piece together some sort of answer to all of this to this Zombie apocolypse , and yet according to an article that I had read apparently it stated that there there trying to hold out for some sort of 'cure' and that humanity will band together to rid the world of this zombie mennace . **

**Oh boy how wrong they are , humanity's gone it ain't coming back but I could very well be wrong at this point . **

**However more and more articles pointed to either Resident Evil , The Walking Dead TV show or Video game of the same name , or even Call of Duty with Zombies , or even and here's the kicker , Plants vs Zombies or PVZ 2. yea very odd isn't it to shift something onto a mere franchise . **

**Well anyway , some good news for once the CMC are out of the hospital and are in the care of there sisters , and there stitches are removed since the skin healed and now they have scars to show for it . **

**I suppose Scoots is showing off her scars which well makes her badass in RD's Opinion haven't heard from Bluebelle in a while , I'll later check what's up with her for the moment . **

**Further good news is that Mayor Mare has well founded New Ponyville while a mayor has founded New Manehatten , Shinning Armor's group will be clearing out another state I think tomorrow it might be North Carlina or could be Washington DC , I did hear that Celestia and Solaris will be founding new Canterlot with all the 'Upper class' people wanna get out of New Union City . **

**Me and my friends are going to stay here and keep things going here for as long as we can . Mayor Luna and Co-Mayor Artemis will be ruling this town together . Same with Celestia and Solaris . **

**Which is fine soon Shinng Armor's group will finally be able to settle down with Cadence as he too clears out a state might be either Missouri or Kansas , doesn't matter to me . **

**But we are breaking out the steam locomotives like the 4-8-8-4 Big Boy and the 4-6-6-4 Challenger along with various other steam engines . **

**But yes we are using our own railroad system connecting these states together and soon will be transporting passengers , food , wood , lumber , toys , automobiles , weapons, soldiers if need be , gas , clothes , coal , corn , grain , and finally coal . **

**Well there is one other thing I wanna mention though , a bounty is being put out for Blueblood : DEAD OR ALIVE it doesn't matter to me . **

**Though for me I'd rather see him dead at my feet , ….. I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen, anyway with the railroad being worked on as we speak we are also going to use the Highways for a means of transportation , which is perfect but we will have to deal with the hordes of zombies that roam those highways during the days . **

**It's not like things won't be going my way , they are in fact a wonderful family , a place to call home , a place that's secure from those walkers a place where your not looking over your shoulder everyday and night wondering when your going to become there next live meal . **

**When i'm here in New Union City I feel at peace , and I also have my group to thank for that , because without them , well I guess I would be alone and it would be a matter of time before I would be zombie chow . Anyway I think I'll end it here , _End Recording _**

I paused recording to work on something and what better than working on another computer to get up and running , and what better than a rebuild of a computer that's going to have Windows 7 on it .

Anyway I was just about done with the install of the motherboard , RAM , heatsync , processor , and of course screwing it into the computer it's self .

I then stood up and stretched since my back was hurting . Looking over at the clock I noticed that it was getting late and I had a game to tend to .

Finishing up the screwing in of the motherboard I then closed up the case it's self and tended back to my game .

One of the best games in history or so to speak . I checked ALL of my connections and everything was running . And well lucky me , it was I checked my other laptop and yup the backlight was later fixed thanks to me of course . Other than that though , I then turned off my lamp and tended back to my game . I was at the final level where you had to fight ,

Yea I know weird name huh ? Well after you beat adventure mode for the first tme you get a music video with Sunflower singing the song , 'There's a zombie on your lawn' I guess I couldn't help but sorta chuckle at it and sorta laugh a bit , but I also sang a bit since the lyrics had a bouncing brain . A really good song for a really good game .

Looking at the time again I figured that another round would be perfect for me .

But as the time reached 12:00 , I had to get to bed no argument there . Tomorrow would be another day to get that computer up and running .


End file.
